Mama Pierce Knows
by 16candlez
Summary: Brittany's mom watches their relationship, and also Santana's longing for Brittany. Set after Hurt and Dirt Lockers. Not just another Brittana story, it's a different perspective.:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place between Original Song and Prom. So Santana and Brittany are friends again, but my assumption is that they aren't the same as before.**

**This is going to be just a few chapters showing times that Santana came to hang out with Brittany (as "friends"), but Brittany was with Artie.**

**Santana's thoughts are in italics!**

**disclaimer: I obviously do NOT on Glee, if I (or any Brittana fans) did, we'd have a kiss by now, am I right?**

After she parked her silver BMW in her usual spot behind Brittany's white camry, Santana ran up the Pierce's front porch steps and knocked. She rarely ever knocked, she usually just texted Brittany first and then used the spare key under the rock on porch, but today she decided to drop by as a little surprise. _Actually, I can't even remember if I've ever knocked...? _As she mused these things over, Mrs. Pierce answered the door.

"Oh hey San."

"Hey Annie." Santana smiled, she never seemed to get over how much alike Brittany and her mom looked: tall, blonde, bright blue eyes, light freckles on her face, and totally in awesome shape. If it wasn't so weird because she'd slept with Brittany, Mrs. Pierce would be a total MILF in Santana's eyes. _Damn __I__'__m __hanging __out __with __Puckerman __too __much_ Santana thought as she brought her eyes back up from Mrs. Pierces legs to her eyes quickly.

Mrs. Pierce had a bit of a smirk in her smile, but pretended not to notice. She knew that Santana had a type, and blonde, blue eyes, and looking a lot like Brittany pretty much filled it.

"What's up? I didn't know you were coming by today." Mrs. Pierce questioned as they both walked into the landing in front of the stairs. Santana started to walk up to Brittany's room, and stopped on the second stair to turn and face Mrs. Pierce.

"Ya I know, but Brit had said that she didn't understand the new lesson in spanish today, so I thought I'd come by and help her out with this weekend's homework." Santana couldn't hide her little smile at how fun it is to help Brittany with spanish, well really help her with anything, and how excited she would be to see Brittany's face when she saw that Santana had surprised her. Brittany _loved_ surprises.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie she's out with Artie," she started with a frown. "They're at Breadsticks now and then they're going to Artie's house to watch movies tonight."

It wasn't hard to miss how Santana visibly deflated with each word, until she put on a fake smile that she didn't even try to make reach her eyes.

"Oh. Then I'll just..." Santana trailed off as she briskly made her way down the stairs to the front door.

"I'm sure she'll be around tomorrow!" Mrs. Pierce tried to encourage Santana to come by tomorrow. She knew that something big had happened between the sad latina in front of her and her daughter. They went from weekly sleepovers, study sessions, and morning carpools during the week, to not talking at all and a few nights of Brittany locking herself in her room and crying for what seemed like hours, to what they were at now, which was still best friends, but no sleepovers, unless Santana feel asleep watching the movie, and maybe one coffee date or study session each week.

"Ya..." Santana opened the door and turned to face Mrs. Pierce, "I'll see her at school on Monday. Later Mrs. P." And she was gone with a fake smile and her arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Mrs. Pierce watched out the window in the living room that looked out over the front lawn as Santana walked fast to car but before she got there, she suddenly stopped and kicked over one of the Pierce's empty trash cans as she let out a little grunt of frustration. She then proceeded to go to her car and lean her forehead on the top while she let her fist come down lightly on the hood. With tears in her eyes threatening to spill at any moment, Santana stalked over to the garbage can and put it upright and back in line with the others. _Fuck! It's not like I can leave Britt's fucking trash can knocked over cause I'm to fucking in love with her even after she broke my fucking heart and now she still wants to be fucking friends. God fucking dammit._

Mrs. Pierce saw all this with a knowing frown on her face. She had always been particularly perceptive in her life, but she didn't need that to see that the fiery latina speeding away in her silver BMW was the love of Brittany's life. She also knew that somewhere around when Artie and Brittany seemed to get more serious, was around the time that Santana's presence in the Pierce household came to an abrupt stop for a short while. But if Mrs. Pierce had guessed right, Santana had probably been feeling a whole lot more depressed about the separation then her daughter, at least Brittany had Artie. Mrs. Pierce knew that with parents that both worked at the hospital, Dr. Lopez as a surgeon, and Mrs. Lopez as a nurse, that when Brittany got to hang out with her little sister in the days and with Artie at night on the weekends, Santana didn't quite have that luxury.

So as she saw Santana turn the corner off their street, her frown held its place on her bottom lip, and that crease in her forehead didn't fade as she went about her nightly work, knowing that Santana was going home to a Friday night alone, maybe even crying, wishing that Brittany were with her.

**Thoughts?**

**Next chapter: Santana comes over to hang out, but Brittany just wanted her help getting ready to go out with Artie:(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Read the note at the bottom after please!**

**Also, I clearly do not own Glee, or the rights to Mario Kart :)**

**And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted :)**

Santana was pretty excited about tonight. After everything that happened between them, her and Brittany had managed to salvage their friendship, and have started hanging out more. Tonight they were going restart their monthly tradition. They used to have sleepovers all the time, but once a month at these sleepovers, they would try to watch as many movies as possible until they fell asleep. So far, they had only been able to stay up til the next morning three times. All three times during the summer or winter breaks and with the use of a disgusting amount of energy drinks/pure sugar. They had only missed one month, but the point was that they had broken their tradition.

_I'm bouts to fix that_. Santana smirks as she walks up the steps and opens the front door. Immediately Brittany's little sister Katie hugs her legs.

"Tana!" Katie is the only one who calls her that anymore, Brittany and Quinn used to, but Brittany only calls her San or S now, and Quinn and her have kinda stopped talking at the moment.

"Hey Mrs. P, did you hear something?" Santana purposely looks over Katie's head to Mrs. Pierce. There are only two people who brought out her playful side, and their last names were both Pierce.

"No, did you?" Annie said with a little smirk.

"That was me! San I know you can hear meeee!" Katie whined as she tugged on Santana's clothing.

"Oh Kates I didn't see ya there munchkin!" Santana said as she picked Katie up and held her on her hip as Katie giggled.

"Katie it's time for your ba- oh hey San! How are ya kiddo? Been awhile hasn't it? School's good? Parents are good too? Have you grown?" Mr. Pierce rambled as he came to give Santana a hug and ruffle her hair.

"Good. Yes. School is, well, school. Yes. And it's been a month not a decade Mr. Pierce." Santana smiled. Ok so maybe the whole Pierce brought out her playful side, but she couldn't help it. Plus, she was particular psyched about restarting her and Brittany's tradition and hoping to "get her snuggle" on too. (And by that she means _actually snuggle_, cause she and Brit haven't, you knowed, since the whole locker confession/crack in Santana's heart/ Brittany choosing a _boy_ over her best friend/ Santana still dating Sam.)

"Good to hear. Come on Katie I'll race you to the bathroom!" Santana puts Katie down, who practically leaps out of her arms, and looked up the stairs to where Brittany is standing, wearing just sweats and a tank top with her hair in a crazy bun on the top of her head. _Shit. She's so beautiful, even when she's just wearing sweats. _Especially_ when she's just wearing sweats_.

"Hey San." Brittany smiled softly down at Santana. Mrs. Pierce watched at how her daughters eyes just shown a little bit brighter with Santana around. Brittany still hadn't come down the stairs.

"Hey Britt, you comin' down? I brought one of our favorite shitty- oops sorry Annie, crappy scary movies, 28 Days Later, cause I know you think the main character is dreamy." Santana sing-songed the last part with a mocking look in her eyes.

"Actually, Artie's parents just told him that they had to visit his grandma Saturday night when we were gonna go out, so I said that we could just have a quick dinner tonight before I hung out with you. That's kinda why I asked you to come a little earlier, so you could help me get ready! And then while I'm gone you can just eat with the fam and I'll be back before you know it! That's cool right, S?"

"What? Oh yeah! Totally! You know I love your dad's extra cheesy mac and cheese!" Santana said with a nervous chuckle, trying to cover up how her voice broke when she said "totally", really trying to ignore the lump in her throat, and really _really_ trying to not notice the slight look of pity in Brittany's eyes. "Pick out some dresses B and I'll be up in a sec, I'm just gonna get a snack."

She heard a muffled _mmk_ as Brittany walked back to her room. _Jesus why did I think that tonight could be normal? That boy is going to come in between us for the rest of my life. Just repeat the mantra I now live by: She chose him, she's not your's, you need to move on. She chose him, she's not your's, you need to move on..._

Santana turned around with a tear in her eye and walked into the kitchen, walking by without looking Mrs. Pierce in eye, _knowing_ she would see pity. Santana was pretty sure she heard a pitiful "Oh San" on her way but pretended not to hear. Mrs. Pierce watched from the kitchen arch way as Santana down a glass a water, as she tried to catch all the tears rapidly falling from her eye. She missed one, so Santana now had a little tear track along her right cheek. Santana pursed her lips, sniffed, and looked to her side as she tried to control her breathing. When she seemed composed enough she downed another glass of water, and turned to go up to Brittany's room. As Santana passed Mrs. Pierce, she was pulled into a hug, that lingered a little longer than normal, and included a few little back rubs.

"It's really sweet of you to help Britt out tonight, you know how much she likes it when you do her hair." Mrs. Pierce stated a bit sadly.

"Yeah. I know." Santana pulled away with a small smile and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Ok so I picked out these three, but I think I know which one I'm leaning towards."<p>

"Go with the blue for sure." The blue one must have been new, cause Santana had never seen it before. She silently cursed herself for choosing that one now; she had originally just said that because the color was just right to bring out the blue in her best friend's eyes, but now that she looked at it more closely, she saw that it would be really short and tight on Brittany. _Fuck do I wish I was Artie. Jesus, never thought I'd think that, but with Britts in that dress... Just... Fuck._

As Santana stood behind Brittany at her vanity and did her hair, the two made small talk about the girls in their class, some about the glee club, and mainly about random rumors they had heard since the last time they had had a chance to really talk. Since Brittany was looking in the mirror while Santana was staring at Brittany's hair, she thought she might have noticed a single tear track on Santana's cheek, but she wasn't sure, and just ignored it for now.

"Oh shit San, can you help me? I can't find my purse. Lord Tubbington is probably using it as a bed." Brittany said with a frown.

"Yeah Tubbs would, and sure I'm done with your hair anyways."

"Thanks bestie it looks awesome." Brittany said with a playful smile. Santana used to love when Brittany called her that, but now she was split half and half with happiness and misery. Half of her is ecstatic to have their normal best friend-y friendship back, and the other half can't help but take emphasis on the fact that she thinks of Santana as only a friend.

"I'll look downstairs while you get dressed." _Good freaking timing, cause I do not think I can handle watching Britt change, and really only be able to watch._

* * *

><p>"Brits I found your..." Santana trailed off as she looked up to the stairs as Brittany was coming down. <em>Jesus Christ I'm so in love with this girl<em> was the only thing her mind could process at first. For a second it didn't even hurt that this goddess in front of her was dressed up to see someone else. For a second the sting of being the second choice was numbed by the fact that as long as she just got to be in the _presence_ of this girl, then things were fine. Things would be perfect. But just for a second.

"You look, um... that new dress is beautiful. Just, uhh, stunning B." She stuttered. Her voice was audibly cracked when she said "B". And after that second she realized. That this goddess _isn't _hers. And she _is_ the second choice. And then there's that look of sadness in Brittany's eyes. A little was her only personal sadness, her longing to just go over and hug Santana. But most of it was that look of pity from before, just more pronounced. Mrs. Pierce actually went and put an arm around Santana and led her into the kitchen before Brittany even got all the way down the stairs, almost like saying _Britt how could you do this to the poor girl? Flaunting to Santana what she can't have? Come on San, I'll protect you_. She just called over her shoulder to Brittany without even looking back.

"You look nice Britt, we'll see you when you get home, have a nice time dear."

Mrs. Pierce had never been disappointed in Brittany. Brittany had failed classes. And I mean straight below 50%, not passing, lowest grade in the class, failures and that never disappointed Mrs. Pierce. No, she knew Brittany tried hard, and was good at a lot of other things, and that Brittany just learned a bit different. She wasn't disappointed when Brittany fed Charity human food and the cat threw up all over the living room. Or when she drew with her crayons all over Katie's room. No. But god was she actually disappointed with her daughter at this very moment.

Santana had been there for Brittany in every way possible growing up. Now maybe beating up every kid that called Brittany stupid wasn't the right thing to do, but Santana was protective of the ones she loved, the ones she let into her shell. And Brittany was one of those few people. There may be only a few people inside Santana's shell. Well maybe just one. Santana letting you in, letting you inside her walls was like her saying _Here's my heart please don't break _it_. _Now maybe there were times more recently where Santana hadn't come through for Brittany, but that didn't mean she loved her any less. Actually, as far as Mrs. Pierce could see, Santana was pretty damn in love with Brittany, and if today was any indication, Santana was falling harder with every breath she took.

So through all the shit that happened last month, the crying, the moping, the loss of a fiery latina in the Pierce household, Santana came back. She came back to be the best friend that she had pinky promised to be 11 years ago.

Mrs. Pierce was disappointed because Brittany could _see_ what she was doing to Santana. Brittany could see that Santana would literally do _anything_ for Brittany. And that included breaking her own heart every time she was able to hug Brittany, or anytime Brittany brought up Artie. When Brittany had come to Santana in middle school crying over a broken heart, after Santana had broken the boy's nose, she said to Brittany, quote, "Here Britt, you can have my heart, it's not broken." _Yet. _Seriously, Santana visibly cringed when she heard the name Artie, yet she came over after every big date so that Brittany had someone to talk to. And what Mrs. Pierce just witnessed was that Brittany saw Santana mending heart break _again_, and continued out the door to her awaiting boyfriend, instead of hugging the one constant person in her life outside her family.

So although whatever conflicts Brittany got into, it was her motherly duty to be on Brittany's side, but Santana was family too, and in this case Mrs. Pierce was rooting for Santana.

Unfortunately, what Mrs. Pierce didn't think through in the moment was Brittany's purse. *dramatic gasp*.

"Oh Britt hold on!" Santana slipped out from under Mrs. Pierce's arm and shuffled over to Brittany like a small child. Which she kinda felt like with the natural three inch height inch, plus Brittany's four inch heels. As Santana walked over, Mrs. Pierce leaned against the kitchen arch way and for just a moment made eye contact with her daughter. Brittany didn't recognize the look in her mother's eyes, but she knew that a) she didn't like it and b) she somehow felt like she deserved it, so she lowered her gaze to her best friend.

"Your purse..." Santana trailed off with a shy smile.

"Thanks San." Brittany whispered.

"Have fun, I'll be here when you get home." _She'll _always _be there_. Mrs. Pierce couldn't help but add in her head. _Always_.

"Mmk S, have fun with the fam, i'll be home in an hour." And with that Brittany was out the door, and Santana was trying to avoid Mrs. Pierce's knowing stare.

* * *

><p>"Uh oh! Noooo! It's ok it's ok. We can still win Kay. We can still win. I got this."<p>

"But we're in 7th place on the last lap Tana!"

"Just trust me. Press x when I say. Ok?"

"Alright."

"I don't think I hear you Katherine Anne Pierce."

"ALRIGHT SANTANA!"

"Ok that's more like it! Ok ready munchkin? You've got this. I know you do. Okayyyy, NOW!"

And with that they threw the first place bomb which ended up hitting those in first, second, and third, then fourth and fifth place skidded to the sides and Santana was able to go faster than the sixth place person and just barely win. Brittany walked through the door to hear the last of Santana's pep talk and then a loud "WE WON" from Katie. This made her smile. Brittany never got over how adorable Santana was when she played with Katie. Especially Mario Kart.

"I'm tired" Katie stretched out her arms and curled up on the ground, cuddling with her Game Cube controller like it was a stuffed animal.

Unaware of Brittany's presence, Santana continued treating Katie like her own sister.

"Glad I made you brush you hair and your teeth before we played now, aren't ya?" She teased while putting the game away. She picked up a half-asleep 7 year old up and walked towards Katie's room.

As she made it out of the family room, she almost screamed when she saw Brittany, but she was able to stifle it with a big gasp.

"Jesus Christ Britt you scared me." Brittany just giggled, almost too mesmerized by the look of Katie in Santana's arms, maybe this would be a scene similar to one in about 15 years with another 7 year old that looks a lot like Brittany... If you catch my drift.

"Go on up and change while I put her to bed. I'll be up in a sec." And Santana went off to tuck the sleeping girl in and make sure she had her night light on and her fuzzy bear safe in her arms. Brittany actually felt this pang of guilt at the thought that she practically left Santana to babysit and hang out with a seven year old on a Friday night, while she went out on a date, on a night that she had invited Santana over to hang out _together_. She had texted San that she would be a little late because Artie hadn't made a reservation and the restaurant was known for being slow, so it was already 9 o'clock.

Once upstairs, Santana saw that Brittany had already changed. _Thank god_. Santana didn't even notice Mrs. Pierce doing laundry right down the hall from the open door of Brittany's room. Santana had changed into boxers and one of Brittany's old shirts after dinner, so she didn't have to change with Brittany in the room. It wasn't bad that Brittany was a little disappointed right? It couldn't have been disappointment in Santana not changing in front of her. No, it had to be in concern that Santana might be cold. Ya! That was it.

"Want me to fishtail your hair Brit? I know you think it looks sick, but never want to ask me to do it." Santana looked smug as she saw Brittany hang her head down at being caught. Brittany just mumbled a "Yeah San" as she threw a pillow at Santana and then plopped down on her bed. Mrs. Pierce knew that Santana was going to sit behind her and delicately comb through and braid Brittany's hair without even seeing it. That had used to be her job, but then Santana took over with just as much care and precision.

"So... How was your date?"

"It was fine. Normal. Food was good." And it was left at that. Santana was not planning on asking for more painful details. And Mrs. Pierce was silently thanking god for her daughter's choice to not elaborate and break a fragile Santana even more.

They went down to the family room and got through only two movies until they fell asleep, and when Mrs. Pierce went to turn off the TV, she knew what it felt like to be Santana for a moment. As in she saw something heartbreakingly beautiful. She saw tear track stained latina grasping one pale hand with her two tan ones and holding on for dear life. As if the only time Santana got to truly _be_ with Brittany was when they were sleeping. In Santana's mind, that was probably something she thought about every time she went to sleep.

**Ahhhh! That was way longer, but I'd say not any or angstier... Or maybe it was.**

**So reviews? Thoughts? You can review just to say "hey you suck and I never want to read shit like this again" and I'd be chill with it. Although my response would probably be something like "so then why are you on a website for amature writers...?"**

**I would love to do a scene about how Santana acts with the whole Pierce family at the dinner table and such, buttt I think I'll wait til Brit is there too, and for a happier time.**

**Any ideas? HIT ME UP :P**

**Next chapter: Brittany tells Santana that she's sick on Saturday, but she really had Artie over that night. :'(**

**reviews = faster updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so the only thing you need to know about mario kart for this chapter is that no matter what, seriously no matter what, in mario kart, PEACH IS A BITCH. Never gonna change.**

**Also, I'm super super unhappy about this chapter. It just isn't very good at all, but I needed something to post so I could ask a question in my author's note hahaha. So read the A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Glee whatsoever...**

**And lastly, THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who read this and favorited or alerted or reviewed it! It was totally unexpected and like really sick to open my email up and see that, and in my head I was just like "what the fuck? People actually want to read this random shit that I come up with while I'm sitting in my calculus class? Huh. Cool!" so yes thank you thank you and virtual computer hugs to each and every one of you! Don't worry, I'm not a creepy old man, am a random 16 year old girl who is writing this very sentence instead of studying for her finals that are after break! So now, I'm done rambling, here you go...**

**To Santana Clause 3: hey san. Katie is staring over my shoulder making sure I text you this: you need to come over immediately because katie thinks she found a way to beat peach in mario kart. I actually have to agree with her on this one San.**

**To Britty Boo 3: hahaha really? Can't wait to go all Lima Heights on that bitch. I'll come over later Britty:)**

Brittany smiled when she saw this. She LOVED it when Santana called her "Britty". It made Santana sound all adorable, and whenever she said it, it usually meant Santana was smiling too.

**To Santana Clause 3: I'm really excited. **

**To Britty Boo 3: see you at 6?**

As Brittany was about to reply, she got another text from Artie.

**My Transformer 3: hey babe. How are you?:) movies tonight? I've missed you over February break:( can I come over at like 5 tonight? This is the only night my parents will let me come over.**

_Ugh. What do I do? I mean Santana and I have hung out a few times over break, and I haven't seen Artie at all... Plus this I my only chance to see him. And I can hang with San whenever. But Santana will be really hurt if I blow her off for Artie._

**To Santana Clause 3: actually I kinda have a fever and my mom said that I shouldn't have people over :'(**

**To Britty Boo 3: aww britt do you feel sick?**

**To Santana Clause 3: ya :/ its ok san we'll kick peach's ass together another time**

**To Britty Boo 3: ok britt britt feel better**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Pierce opened the door with a surprised smile when she saw a small brunette on her porch.<p>

"Hey Annie. How's Britt feelin'?"

"She's um... Fine? Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well her fever right?" Santana cocked her head slightly in question.

"Her feve-"

"Mom who's at the door..." Brittany trailed off as she saw Santana standing there. _Oh__shit._

"Santana what are you doing here. *cough* I told you I was sick!"

"Yeah I know but since we were already gonna hang out, I thought I'd still come over and we can just chill while you stay wrapped up in blankets on the other end of the couch." _Wow__and__I__didn__'__t__even__offer__to__dress__up__in__my__sexy__nurse__costume.__I__'__m__so__good__at__this__ "__just__friends__" __thing.__But__why__does__she__look__so__worried__and__not__happy?_

"Oh that's so sweet Sa-"

"What's takin' so long babe? Oh hey Santana, what're you doing here?" _Ohhh__I__get__it__now.__Ouch.__Just__fucking...__Ouch._

There's an awkward little silence for a few seconds. Mrs. Pierce notices that Brittany looks like she just saw someone else's puppy get hit by a car. That feeling where you're hurting for another person that you see getting hurt. And then she looks at Santana who, yeah looks hurt, but mainly just confusion as to why Brittany would even lie. But then having Artie be there too is just adding salt to the wound. She was pretty much stuck in the middle of watching her two favorite 17 year olds struggle through the pains of love, not really seeing what she could do to help at the moment.

"Oh nothing I just came by to get my earring that I had lost, but I'm going now."

Once Santana saw Artie, she dropped her gaze from Brittany and never looked back. She was _not_ about to look in those eyes that were going to be just full of apologies. But she still covered for Brittany because, even though she hated Artie for Brittany's choice, it was just that _Brittany__'__s_ choice, and if she had done anything to hurt him, it would just hurt Brittany and it wouldn't be worth it.

That doesn't mean it didn't fucking hurt. Cause it did.

When Santana left, she didn't hear the door close. She turned around and saw Mrs. Pierce walking towards her.

"You okay sweetie? I'm sure Britt will want to watch those movies when Artie leaves."

"Yeah..." Santana had a few tears running down her cheeks now and she didn't really even know why.

"Why does this keep happening? I mean I'm a good... I could have been a good...

We're supposed to be-"

"Friends?"

"Yes! Friends! We're supposed to be _friends_ and I just keep trying to do the right thing and it doesn't fucking work. Nothing is fucking working. Even being friends. That's what I'm talking about, you know. Us being friends, cause that's what we are."

"I know. You guys are the best of friends, you always will be." Mrs. Pierce was trying to be reassuring without being to obvious that she knew the truth.

"And this keeps happening and I always come back. I always come the fuck back." Santana was really crying now.

"Jesus christ Annie why do I keep coming back?" Mrs. Pierce pulled her into a hug and stroked Santana's hair until Santana said that she just wanted to go home.

As Brittany watched from the window, she noticed the candy and movies on the table.

These weren't her "favorites". No, none of these candies were the ones that Brittany would answer when asked her favorite candy. But they were the best candies to eat _together_ in a combination. Same with the movies. No Santana didn't bring Brittany's favorite movie. But she brought the ones she liked to watch when she was sick or having really bad cramps. Brittany couldn't even remember if she had ever told Santana any of these things, or if just 11 years of friendship taught her these things.

* * *

><p>Brittany told Artie to go home after this, saying she was sick. This time she really <em>did<em>feel sick. That night she laid in her bed with a frown and a crease in her brow. She felt really really bad about what happened, but really didn't know what to do. She had always thought that she had made the right decision. She chose not to hurt Artie, and tried to save her's and Santana's friendship. But she just wasn't sure anymore.

When her mom came to Brittany's room that night with a cup of hot chocolate and a motherly hug, Mrs. Pierce kissed her on the forehead and told Brittany that she loved her to the moon and back, no matter what. She then told her daughter to feel better soon. Mrs. Pierce knew Brittany wasn't sick, or didn't a fever, but she knew that her heart was hurting, and that's the worst kind of pain, that even motherly love couldn't help solve.

**I know I know, there was like nothing in this chapter. And I am totally ready to take shit for this chapter.**

**Ok so firstly, I'm working on a really cute scene where Santana goes to Britt's motocross thing, but it then gets kinda sad at the end, and then comes back and is just kinda.. Idk right now.**

**Butttt I have a really good idea for a chapter that is post Born This Way/Rumours and realllly cute one for an after Prom chapter.**

**So, would it be cool if I just posted one more chapter where they're in this still friends but wanting more and then did the two other ones?**

**And also, for the prom chapter, would it be chill to change the rating? ;)**

**I want to try a little risqué scene, now it will most likely be a flashback scene, so don't get your hopes up on me giving away some of my plot.**

**Speaking of which, I'm thinking of doing a first time fic/ like the progression of them starting to sleep together, cause I don't know if it's just me, but I kinda wanna know how two best friends that are girls just start having sex..?**

**SORRY this was really long but this is my first fic and I wanna write what I wanna write, but I still really wanna know what the people reading want to read!**

**Soo, please, review or pm me with your thoughts about those questions! And also if you have any ideas for other scenes I could write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you don't know the end of Harry Potter, or have never seen the movies or read the books, firstly GO DO ALL THOSE THINGS RIGHT NOW, and secondly there will be one spoiler about Ron and Hermione ending up together. Oops there's the spoiler reference. Honestly everyone needs to read those books. Or at the LEAST watch the movies.**

**disclaimer: i do not own glee. or any harry potter rights.**

"Ya Britt! Woooo! That's what's up! You show 'em Britt Britt!" Ok so Santana wan't whipped. She couldn't be, her and Brittany weren't even dating. _And there's not one fucking day that goes by without being reminded of that fact_. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to come and watch Brittany kick some guys' asses on a motorcycle. Who the fuck would miss that? Plus, in Santana's opinion, when Brittany would get done with a race and ride over to the Pierce's trailer, she should pull off her helmet and outer pads, and jesus, Santana thought she looked smoking hot. Her hair was this crazy mess, but in a hot way, and she was always dirty, which was always hot, and then there's just something about seeing her in one of those loose Fox jerseys that just got Santana _going_! _Don't get me wrong though, I love all parts of Brittany. She may just seem like the classic hot girl: blonde, blue eyes, strips when drunk, and an amazing body. But she can dance too. And I mean fucking dance. And she does motocross, sick right? And she has the most beautiful, special, unique, and unimaginable mind of anyone I've ever met. And she's the most caring girl I know, she sometimes cares too much about a certain, ahem, crippled boy, but that's not important. She balances me out in every way. She's blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, when I'm dark hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. When she thinks in an imaginative and abstract way, I think in numbers and thought-out processes. That's why she's amazing at english essay's when I'm not, and needs me to correct her math homework each week. When I'm quick to get mad, she can calm me down with a squeeze of her hand. When I may only think about myself (and her, of course), she has everyone's feelings in mind. Long story short, Brittany is the most wonderful lovable person I know, but once she puts on her moto stuff, the only thing my brain can process is how motherfucking attracted I am to that body underneath._

Back to the current moment, Mrs. Pierce is watching as Santana cheers and screams for Brittany, but with that same look in her eye, that Mrs. Pierce is sporting as well: concern. Mrs. Pierce thinks that it's one of the cutest things about Santana. She'll watch and cheer and get excited for Brittany, but Mrs. Pierce can see that when Brittany goes for that tight turn, Santana stops clapping for a moment, and sub conscientiously tightens her hold on her own hand and bites her lip, hoping that Brittany can make it round the bend.

The first time Santana ever came to watch Brittany at her motocross tournament, she was 10, and Brittany fell and Santana cried all the way home, even after Brittany had stopped crying, with her hand holding tightly onto her injured best friend's. It was actually Mrs. Pierce who had to have a little talk with Santana because she had been in her shoes when Brittany had first started Motocross, and like Mrs. Pierce, Santana thought it was unsafe. Santana told Mrs. Pierce, quote, "But Mrs. P, if Britt Britt gets hurt for real, I can't go all lima heights on her bike! How will I be able to make it better?" And this was when Mrs. Pierce told Santana a very valuable piece of advise that always seemed to work for assuaging the quick-tempered latina's need to protect her best friend. "Santana, the best way to protect Brittany, is not with your fists, but by assuring her that you'll always be there for her."

So as Mrs. Pierce watched Santana watch Brittany come around the last turn, she saw Santana's scared brown eyes widen before she even saw Brittany fall.

* * *

><p>In the car, Brittany tried to say that her knee didn't hurt that bad, but the way she winced when Mr. Pierce made a sharp turn, and the way her voice was laced with unshed tears as she told Santana not to worry, made it hard for her parents and Santana to believe her. When they got inside, Mrs. Pierce watched Santana take one of Brittany's arms over her shoulders and put one of her tan skinny arms around Brittany's waist, as she carried her best friend and an ice pack up the stairs.<p>

Mrs. Pierce got off pretty lucky with Brittany's choice in friends, I mean how could she even be worried when she saw Santana half carrying Brittany up the stairs? It felt like her daughter always had the extra care from her best friend, that Mrs. Pierce even had a little smile on her face. She might even be a bit happy that Brittany had gotten injured, if it meant that the two girls might become closer because if it, and then maybe, she might just see the two hearts that truly belonged to each other become one again.

"Alright I'm gonna put you down on the bed now ok? Don't put your bad leg on the ground." Santana lowered Brittany to the bed and then helped her sit up against the pillows with her hurt right knee stretched out in front of her. When Santana turned around to grab a towel from the bathroom, Brittany tucked her left leg under her; she knew if Santana had seen her, she would have been scolded for moving too much.

"How bad is it B? Come on, be honest."

"It's not as bad as before, now that I took some Advil, the ice should really help."

"Ok now do you need help taking your pants off?" Santana giggled. This situation might have been awkward, I mean they've definitely taken each other's pants off plenty of times, and now they weren't really allowed to do that, but Santana didn't want to turn this into some crying, spill your heart out, share all your feelings situation, so she just laughed it off.

"Yes please." Brittany was laughing too, but her face was a little red with embarrassment at having to ask for help taking off her own pants.

So Santana kneeled on the bed next to Brittany and started to undo her racing belt, then her button and zipper, and started to pull down. When Brittany lifted her butt up, and Santana was able to get her pants off, she started laughing.

"What? What are you laughing at San?" Brittany was worriedly looking around her and down her body.

"You're wearing the boy superman underwear I got you last year! They were a joke cause you said riding made you feel like superman!" Santana explained the reason for her laughter through more laughter.

"Oh!" And then Brittany started laughing too. "Well I wore them once and I won so I kinda just started wearing them for big races for good luck!"

"But you fell today.."

"Yeah." Now Brittany was frowning. "Guess you just have to get me another pair. I want batman this time, now that I have my new bike, it could be like my batmobile-bike!"

"Ok crazy, first let's just get you all fixed up."

Santana crawled up and sat right in front of Brittany with an ice pack, a towel, and an ace bandage in her right hand, while her left hand stroked over Brittany's rapidly swelling knee.

"Jesus Britt, you scared me today." Santana muttered as she popped the Ice bag in her hands. She knew that Brittany had heard her, and that because Brittany knew she had so much pride, she wouldn't respond, but Santana could see her smiling, as she quickly gave one of Santana's hands a little squeeze, and then put her hand back in her lap. _If Britt wasn't injured and I was forced to be in this position, I think I would be the one in a lot of pain. But I just need to stay focused on helping Britt, which isn't hard considering taking care of her is like second nature to me. _Santana looked up as she was starting to place the ice pack that was wrapped in a towel onto her knee.

"You good B?" She saw a bit of pain in Brittany's eyes, but she seemed to find some relief in the ice.

"Ya it actually feels good."

"Ok good. I'm going to start wrapping it."

Santana bent over in concentration, trying to wrap Brittany's knee without hurting her. As she bent her head over some of her hair fell forward, but Brittany was fast to pull in back tuck it behind her ear. Brittany kept her hand at the junction between Santana's neck and shoulder as she watched how hard Santana was looking at her knee, and could feel how tense her shoulder was. Santana's brow was scrunched as she was engrossed at the task in hand (literally) and missed the way Brittany's eyes darkened a bit. She also didn't see how Brittany wasn't watching what Santana's hands were doing, but were tracing over the feature's of Santana's face with awe. She saw how dark and stormy Santana's eyes were, and have been since that fateful day. She saw the perfection that was Santana's full lips. That's where her eyes kept coming back too. Then her eyes swept down the expanse of Santana's neck. She didn't need to touch it now to know how soft and smooth the skin was there, but that didn't mean she didn't want to. She was sub conscientiously leaning towards her. Santana really hadn't realized how close their faces were, and they seemed to be getting closer by the second.

Brittany leaned forward a little bit more til her forehead was just a hair away from leaning on Santana's temple. She couldn't resist the temptation of Santana anymore, and leaned forward and down to push her lips against Santana's neck right under her jaw. Santana gasped and Brittany could hear her heart rate picking up. Content, Brittany continued, and moved down her neck a bit and placed a hot open-mouthed kiss and sucked on Santana's skin there for a moment. Brittany heard Santana moan, and as she went to kiss Santana again, her lips were met with only air, and Santana was on the other side of the room.

"Britt! What're you.. What the fuck! You can't... We c-can't do that!" Santana seemed to be fighting back tears even though she sounded angry.

"I thought you would want to. I mean you've been so sad lately San. I just, and I thought seeing me in my racing stuff always got you all hot and bothered."

"It does! I mean, it did. It still does, but that doesn't mean we can do anything about it!"

"But why? I still want you, and I can tell that you still want me."

"Because I don't want you _like __that_ if he still has you. I mean I want you like that, b-but not when I can't have all of you. I just. Y-you... I just can't!" And then Santana ran out of the house, stopping only to grab her keys, leaving her jacket and shoes at the Pierce's.

As Santana ran out the house, Mrs. Pierce noticed she had left all of her things and that Brittany wasn't with her. Looks like things didn't work out quite like she's hoped for.

"Why'd San leave sweetie?" Mrs. pierce came and sat next to her daughter on her bed. She knew Santana didn't just _l__eave_, she ran out because something happened, but she wanted Brittany to explain it on her own terms

"She just. She didn't want me the way I wanted her."

"And which way was that Britt?"

"...physically."

"I see." Yes, Mama Pierce knows. She knows that Brittany and Santana have slept together. Now she's not about to even _try_ and figure out Brittany's choice of intimate partners, but she thinks she understands Santana's and Brittany's relationship. Which was friends to best friends to best friends with benefits to not friends at all to what they are now, which is friends without benefits that has at least a one-sided love.

"What did she say before she left?"

"I didn't really understand what she meant. She was saying something about wanting all of me, and not wanting part of me when I was with him." Brittany used air quotes around the last two words to show that those were Santana's words and not hers.

"What did she mean? And what am I supposed to do?"

"I think she met that she doesn't want you... _ph__ysically_ while you're still with Artie, she'll want to be with you in that way again when she can have your heart as well, Love. I can't tell you what to do Honey, but I can tell you that the person who cares about you more than she cares about anyone else in the world just ran out the door crying, and I think that regardless of how you want her, your first responsibility is to have her as your _friend_." Brittany fell back on the bed and thought it over bit. She came to the conclusion that her mom was right (we all know Mama Pierce knows best) and she needed to take action.

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled up in front of the Lopez house at around 9 that night and saw that only the living room light was on, so she assumed Santana was home alone. She used her key and plopped down on the couch next to the latina. Santana didn't even flinch.<p>

"Hey Santana." Brittany heard a quiet "hey" back, but that's all she heard.

So they sat there in silence as they watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, that Santana had been watching before Brittany got there. Eventually Santana was sick of the tension filled air and the awkward distance between them that used to never be there, and laid her head in Brittany's lap. They both sat in a knowing silence, both of them thinking about the one thing that they never talk about anymore, well at least never directly. It's easy for Santana to do; not talking about feelings is what she does best. Brittany was the first to break the silence as she ran her hands through Santana's hair.

"There's a Harry Potter movie marathon on ABC Family tonight and tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So you're staying over all day right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (this is the one where the let Emma Watson actually starts to look really pretty) in the basement of the Lopez house, where there's a flat screen, a huge couch, and a few games like ping pong, fuzeball, air hockey, and more.<p>

"God. Hermione's like the perfect girl. She's smart, gorgeous, _and_ magical. Kinda like a unicorn."

Santana turns her head away from the screen, and stares straight at Brittany, while Brittany watches the movie, with a sad smile on her lips, and heartbreaking adoration gracing her eyes.

"Yeah she is. She's perfect, just like a unicorn. Ron's a really lucky guy."

**Thoughts?**

**Next chapter (MAYBE): the aftermath of Santana not coming on Brittany's "stupid melted cheese show".**

**Next next chapter: Santana's way of making up for what happened in Born This Way, and not going to Prom with Brittany.**

**Reviews = sooner update!:)**

**also, about the thing i said in the last chapter about doing a new fic about their first time and such, will have to wait until either a) i get some really good ideas on how to start it or b) i can get all these ideas about Mama Pierce Knows that are flooding my brain... so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I threw a good Katie/Santana scene in there cause i know a lot of people liked their interactions.**

**And, again, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, sorry i didn't personally respond to everyone, but i did get a little stomach-flutter when i read each one, so virtual xoxo to ya'll.**

**I clearly do not own glee...**

There was a pretty set routine for these shows. It had only been altered once the girls were able to drive. So that's why Santana was now on her way to pick up Katie from soccer practice. Every 6 weeks, Brittany's dance company had a show. And on those days, the two girls would go to their own houses, then Santana would pick Brittany up and drop her off at her studio because all the girls had to get there early, then she would pick up Katie from soccer practice, and without Mrs. Pierce knowing, Santana always bought her ice cream. After the show, the parents would take Katie home, and Santana would take Brittany to get some well-deserved dinner.

But today was different. Bad different. Santana did something that she really wish she hadn't, but was too scared not to do it. When she dropped off Brittany after school, and had planned on going home to get ready, she actually backed out of going on Fondue for Two. All she texted was **I ****can****'****t**_._ But Brittany had a dance show later in the day, and since the first time she was able to drive Brittany herself, she hadn't messed up the routine, Santana didn't plan on starting today.

After filming the show, Brittany slammed her door and put on loud music, which she made sure was super rap and explicit. (**A/N:****ok ****so ****I ****know ****that ****slamming ****your ****door ****and ****putting ****on ****loud ****music ****sounds ****like ****the ****classic ****movie-teenager, ****but ****seriously ****when ****I ****don****'****t ****want ****to ****talk ****to ****my ****mom ****cause ****she****'****s ****being ****a ****bitch ****motherfucker, ****I ****make ****sure ****that ****the ****music ****has ****a ****ton ****of ****curse ****words ****in ****it. ****Idk ****why...). **After about three songs, the music changes to Taylor Swift, and Coldplay, and other slow music, with a much lower volume. This was when Mrs. Pierce knew to try and talk to Brittany.

"Britty? What's going on love?"

"I broke up with Artie."

"I know sweetie, that was yesterday. Is that what's upsetting you?"

"I told Santana that if I were ever single and she was too, that I would be hers, like she wanted, like _I__want_. But she didn't show up today. I was going to ask her to prom, and she said she couldn't do it. Why won't she be with me now?"

"Sweetheart, it sounds like she's scared. If she said that she _couldn__'__t_ not _wouldn__'__t_, then somethings holding her back. You know she's different than you."

"Different how?"

"If I asked you to tell me all of your feelings and then told everyone in the world that you loved Santana_and_Artie, and I told everyone that you think David Beckham is a babe, but that you also think Emma Watson is who you want to marry, would you care? Would you be embarrassed of the judgements made by people based off the people you want to be with?"

"Well that would be really weird, but not really I guess, David Beckham is awesome, but Emma Watson is like so pretty, so no. Both girls and boys are cool."

"If I threatened to tell everyone that Santana thinks Justin Timberlake would make a better friend than a hot date, but she, quote, "wants all up on" Mila Kunis, and that she never liked Puck or Sam in the same way she likes you, how would she react?"

"She would cry and then yell, and then cry more. She wouldn't say it, but I would be able to see it in her eyes, that she was scared. Scared to be herself." Brittany got this sudden self-realization face, and seemed to understand what her mom was getting at.

"So honey, what happened today?"

"San was scared to tell the school that she like girls. And only girls. But Mom, she still really hurt my feelings." Brittany started to tear up a little, remembering why she was even having this conversation.

"Oh Brittany." Mrs Pierce hugged Brittany's shoulders and pulled Brittany's head against her chest. They sat there for a few moments, before Mrs. Pierce remembered that she had a few more things to remind Brittany of.

"Brit I know you might be a little disappointed in San, but think about how long she waited for you, do you think you can wait for her too?"

"I would wait until the end of time if it meant we would be together Mom."

"I thought so. Then I think you should give her another chance."

"How do you know she'll even ask? Or that she still wants there to be an us? How do you know all this Mom?"

"Because dear. Mama Pierce knows best."

* * *

><p>Santana picked her up at exactly the same time as always, and neither made eye contact. Santana almost cried when she saw the redness in Brittany's eyes. The only words exchanged were a quiet, "Good luck, you'll be amazing as always." and a muffled, "Thanks" back, when Brittany was getting out of the car.<p>

* * *

><p>So Santana is now leaning against her car watching the end of Katie's soccer practice. Santana is thinking about how much Katie looks like how a seven year old Brittany looked, but is so different on the inside. When Brittany sees things in a different way, and says what she thinks at the moment, Santana can already tell that Katie doesn't. Katie waits and thinks things through to see everything. Now she still acts like a child and says things that pop into her head right when she thinks of it, but she is so much more perceptive of an entire situation then one would think. When Katie finishes practice and runs up to Santana's car, she's acting really strange, and not the normal strange.<p>

"Hey kid, how was practice today, ready for some chocolate chip cookie dough?" All Santana gets in response is a shrug.

"What's up? You're normally super hyper and crazy after practice. Are you hurt? Did some boy hit you? Cause you know I have experience in fighting off the boys."

"No, I'm fine. Just tired I guess. Let's go."

In the car on the way there, Katie would normally be obnoxious with the radio and scream, and tell stories about her day, but today she just stared out the window and stayed quiet. Once they got to the ice cream shop, Santana got them two ice cream cones for them to eat as they sat out on a picnic table outside the shop. Santana thought about some things for a second as she looked at the little blonde girl, and decided that there was something Katie needed to know. She trusted Brittany's little sister, plus Katie was super chill for a kid anyways and Santana kinda felt bad for pretending for this long. Plus, it's not like a seven year old would judge her...

"Katie?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell yo something."

"Yeah...?"

"I like Brittany. Like, I like-like her."

"I know."

"What?"

"Uh yeah, duh San. I've known since I caught you doing that thing in Britty's bedroom that my mom and dad do too."

"NO. Noooo. We were wrestling. Wrest-le-ing, alright? We told you this Kay. We were just play fighting and goofing off, teenagers do it all the time. Alright. Just... Well remind me in like 5 years to have a talk with you about.. Wr-wrestling ok?" Besides the panic of being caught _having__sex_with this little's girls sister, Santana would be lying if she said she didn't feel a little over-protective of Katie. And for the love of god, hopes that she does _not_ follow in hers and Brittany's paths, and sleep with tons of people before finding the right person. But she'll cross that bridge when it comes, and she knows that Snix will come out and kick some ass if she has to, to make sure Katie is safe.

"Ok..." Katie just looked like she didn't really know what the big deal is, but she still had that sneaky look on her face. Brittany got it too, and it wasn't _really_ a smirk, because really, how much can a sweet girl like Brittany smirk mischievously? But Brittany has that look in the bedroom. Yes, she most definitely does. She pulls that face when she knows she's got Santana begging on her knees for Brittany to finish her off. But surprisingly Brittany is a top for most of the time, but they fight for dominance. But that smirk. It looks like it's saying, "You and I both know that I know something that you were trying to hide." And that's what Katie still looked like.

"So you knew? And you're not like... Mad?"

"Why would be mad Tana? I like you more than I even like Britty, you give me more cookies. But I don't like you very much right now."

"So that explains all the pouting and shyness in the car. So why is this?"

"Let me tell you a story San. And no interrupting, it's really important."

"I'm all ears."

"So remember when Britts broke her arm two years ago? Well it was in the summer and when Mom had to take me soccer and Dad was at work, and I was scared for Britt to be alone, cause you know, she was broken! So I asked Mom what would happen to Brittany while we were gone and she said, "Sweetie, you never have to worry about Brittany, because Santana is always there when she's hurting, inside and out." and I didn't really know what the inside part meant cause like is there a different person inside me? But when I saw Britty crying today, my insides hurt so I bet that hers were hurting too. Brittany was hurting on the inside today San, and You. Weren't. There."

Santana sat looking at this little blonde girl slightly incredulously, but mostly in awe. Katie was right, Santana had broken her own most important rule: always be there for Brittany.

"You're right."

"I know."

"But I'm here now and I promise to fix it, ok Kates?"

"Yeah. But I want an extra scoop of ice cream to go, or I won't talk to you in the car again."

"Jesus child, you're already starting to manipulate people. You've been hanging out with me too much. But fine, deal."

* * *

><p>When Katie and Santana got to the dance studio most people were already there, and Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were already in there seats. When they sat down, Santana strategically put Katie in between herself and Mrs. Pierce, because she could already tell that Mrs. Pierce was not so happy with her in the moment, but wouldn't call her out on it in front of Katie and Mr. Pierce.<p>

Watching Brittany dance was always breathtaking, no matter how many times she's seen it. And not like cheerios half dance and half cheer dancing, cause that's kinda hot, but the way Brittany is moving on the stage right now, is mesmerizing for Santana. Mrs. Pierce takes quick breaks from watching Brittany dance, to watch Santana watching Brittany. It was with such love in her eyes, and true appreciation for Brittany's hard work. A boyfriend might tell her she did great, but Santana noticed how Brittany's face fell a bit when the girl next to her messed up and it made Brittany look bad, so Santana always knew to reassure her that we could all tell it was the other girl's fault. When the show ended Santana stood with a smile on her face, forgetting all the tears she shed earlier in the day, and the undoubtedly _more_ tears she caused Brittany, and just took time to praise and love her best friend up on the stage.

Santana went back into the girls' changing rooms, while Mr. and Mrs. Pierce took Katie home. She waved to a few of the girls that she sees at all of Brittany's performances, and when she comes up to Brittany's little area, she just stands back and watches as Brittany takes her hair down and takes all her make up off.

"You were, uh, so great B. As always. And I totally saw that bitch Jessica fuck up, _again_." There was a quiet and forced chuckle from Brittany, along with a faint, "Ya."

Most of the girls were gone now, as Santana stood behind Brittany who was sitting on a bench with her back to Santana. They had been in this position in silence for quite a bit now, so they were pretty much alone.

"Brittany... Please, please look at me."

Brittany slowly stood up, and after a few moment turned around, both girls saw unshed tears in each others eyes.

"I'm... I'm so so sorry Brittany, I just, it was so horrible of me to back out, I'm just not ready for that."

"You could have told me that earlier S. I would've understood." Brittany waited a few moments before talking again, one tear sliding down her face.

"Do you not want to go to Prom with me?" Santana immediately took a step closer and caught the tear with her thumb on Brittany's face.

"No no Britt! I wouldn't love anything more than to go to Prom with you. I, I love you."

The last part of her sentence was said quietly, but Brittany would've heard even if there had been a hundred more people in the world.

"I just can't yet. And I'm so sorry, I'm really really trying. It's just I see mi abuela every week, and she asks me about boys and then spews all this shit about god and sinning, and I just don't know how I can tell her that I never want any _boys_ in my life... I, I'm sorry..."

"I can see how that makes sense San, but you still could have told me..."

"I know and I promise never to back out on you for as long as I live Britt. Never again. Just... Please just wait for me ok Britt? I'll fight for you from afar if I have to, I'm trying really really hard, and this summer... This summer could be best summer of our lives, if you.. Just wait for me. I love you."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok. I'll wait for you. No matter how long San, because you know what? I love you too. And I always will." As Brittany said this, Santana couldn't wait any longer, she wrapped her other arm all the way around Brittany's waist, and brushed her thumb on her other hand over Brittany's cheek again as she crashed their lips together. Santana held on to Brittany with all her might, and tried to convey everything she was feeling into the kiss, and she could feel Brittany's acceptance as she kissed back. Brittany ran her tongue across and then on the inside of Santana's upper lip, and then changed to sucking on Santana's bottom lip. Finally Santana just opened her mouth and stroked Brittany's tongue with her own, while Brittany ran one hand through Santana's hair and let her other hand rest and stroke Santana's exposed collar bone. The girls continued to kiss for a few minutes before Santana pulled back and rested her forehead on Brittany's.

"I... Thank you."

"Anything for you Santana. Best friends for life." Brittany held up her pinky to which Santana kissed before locking her pinky to it too.

"Come on you must be starving, I know I am."

"Why are you starving? I know you had ice cream just a few hours ago."

"Yeah but just like dancing makes you work up an appetite, I get all worked up too," Santana said through her smirk, and the two walked out to Santana's car, pinky in pinky and a lot of hope for their future between them.

**Yes? No? The missing scene from Rumours? **

**Next chapter: Santana and Brittany after prom.**

**how would people feel about a rating change for next chapter?**

**goodnight/goodmorning/goodafternoon to everyone wherever you are :)**


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to go ahead and apologize for last chapter, I tried to post it really fast, and I didn't proof read very much, and the last scene was... Not so good.**

**Anyways here we go! Chapter 7! i'm sorry butttt it's angsty, and the people who had thought that i made Britt too mean probably won't like this one i guess... but just keep reading cause it'll get better!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership rights to glee... I freaking wish.**

***it's now summer for Brittana***

Santana and Brittany had heard about some crazy awesome college party walking distance from Brittany's house, where they wouldn't have to talk to the same high school tools and drink the same shitty beer. They had hoped they would just be able to dance and drink and then dance and drink some more, and right before they left they would steal some nice hard core liqueur and bounce. Parties were one of the few places that Santana could be super "handsie" with Brittany and not be questioned. Even if they were sober, it was normal for girls to dance really close and slutty so it was all good in Santana's mind.

They walked in and headed to the kitchen. Some boys were in there and they smiled and offered the girls some beers.

"Nah we want something a little _stronger_." Santana said with a wink. Brittany set to work mixing them something kinda sweet, but since Brittany was mixing, it was also super strong.

"Shit Captain Morgan, is there any juice in this?" Santana only got a shrug and a smirk in response. Brittany downed her's pretty fast, which worried Santana. Brittany was kind of a lightweight. Now she wasn't as bad as some of the dumb girls who took four shots and were goners, but she couldn't quite "handle" her liqueur. When Santana finished hers, Brittany had already mixed and started on another.

"So you girls in college?"

"Yep. We go to NYU. We're visiting home." Brittany was pretty fast with that one, even Santana, who lies frequently and in abundance, was impressed.

"Oh that's sick. How's New York?"

Santana kind of tuned out the rest of that conversation, knowing that once Brittany started drinking, she was going to be pretty flirty, and Santana was not going to want to hear that. A boy with shaggy dirty blonde hair turned to Santana with a beer.

"Hey want a beer? It's not the shitty cheap ones, I promise. By the way, I'm Thomas, this is my house."

"Sure thanks. And woah. It's super nice, you have a lot of parties?"

"When I'm not in college I guess. Here you go...?"

"Santana. Pretty smooth there."

"Yeah well?" He chuckled with a little shrug. Santana already kind of like this guy. But maybe that was the fact that he wasn't leering on her cleavage and already asking her to go upstairs, like the drunk horny high schoolers she's used to.

"So Santana do you really go to NYU, or do go to William McKinley High School like your sticker says?"

Santana looked down, and sure enough her McKinley cheer sticker on the back of her shitty phone was showing.

"Um wow. Well yeah I'm still in high school, but I'm going to be a senior. We just didn't want some ass holes telling us that they didn't want kids here."

"Oh ok." Thomas laughed. "Well, since this is my party, I can say that I'm happy to have you here, kid." Thomas smiled. Santana had to admit that even though he had no chance in hell with her, he was charming and she liked talking to him.

Santana looked over to see Brittany still laughing, and look at that, flirting with the tall dark haired guy from earlier. This party wasn't quite on schedule at the moment. Santana wanted to be drunk and have a hot blonde haired blue eyed girl grinding up on her. Instead, she was watching Brittany run her fingers up and down some guys arm, while pretending to listen to him.

"So you wanna go dance?" Santana heard mystery guy ask Brittany. Brittany looked over to Santana, with a questioning look in her eye. They had a hand movement for if they needed saving from a guy coming on to them too hard, but Brittany wasn't doing it. She was honestly asking for Santana's permission. Clearly Santana was not so keen with Brittany grinding up on this guy, but she what was going to do? Tell this guy that her and Brittany were in love and Brittany was not allowed to dance with anyone else? Not happening.

So Santana just did a subtle shrug that left the decision up to Brittany.

"Sure!" Brittany downed her third mixed and took the guys outstretched hand. Santana couldn't really be mad, because she knows that Brittany wasn't trying to hurt her or anything, she just really liked to dance, regardless of who with. So Santana was cool just chilling here for the time being, but she may as well have someone to talk to.

"So, what's college like?"

Santana and Thomas talked for about 20 minutes about everything, college to politics to parents and then Thomas brought up how his dad wanted him to go to law school.

"It's like he means a lot to me and I can't let him down. But I don't think law school is for me. It's something I really need to talk to him about, but I don't want to let him down."

"I know exactly what you mean." Santana blurted out.

"Like how? Does your dad want you to go to a certain school or something?"

"No..." _Shit_. Santana hadn't planned on telling this guys she just met about how she felt the need to tell her Grandmother and parents about how she was a lesbian, knowing that they might not accept her. Not really a party conversation. But this guy had been telling her about knowing what it's like to not want to disappoint a parent. Plus he had actually talked about being a really liberal, and having a hard time understanding the conservative's stand points on a lot of social issues. _It's not like I'm ever going to see this guy again... _

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well... I'm not out of the closet to my super catholic family.." Santana did an internal wince waiting for his response.

"Oh wow. That's gotta be hard especially in Lima. So do you have to date people in secret and stuff?" _Woah. What the... Not the response I was expecting at all._

"Yeah. People here suck."

"Seriously. So now can I ask you something? Since you're a girl, can you give me some dating advise?" Santana actually let out a real laugh. Not only was this guy totally accepting, but he was treating her normal _and_ asking for advice, does anyone see a bromance in the future?

Santana continued talking to Thomas about girls and dating and Lima sucking. Santana was only half invested in the conversation, because for the better part of 40 minutes, she's been watching Brittany taking gulps from the guy from earlier's flask, and thus getting a lot friskier on the dance floor. Santana watched as she would bend over and grind suggestively up and down this guy, clearly having no reservations. Santana could tell she was drunk off her ass, and she was planning on going over to get her and taking her home. But she decided that would let her best friend have some fun dancing, and stood watching across the room, trying to control her jeslousy.

Everything was going good. Santana was still joking around with Thomas, and Brittany was still having a good drunken time dancing with this dark haired college boy, who was clearly enjoying himself. So everything was fine, until Brittany was no longer on the dance floor.

Santana found her in the room just in time to see her slam the guy into a wall and kiss him right on the mouth.

"Um I'm sorry Thomas, but I really need to go. Great party and nice meeting you." And Santana was gone. She was out the door with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, and tears streaming down her face.

Brittany pulled back from kissing this guy, and looked at his face with a drunken smile.

"Waaaait you're not S'ntana..." _No the girl speed walking out the door is. _ Brittany thought as she looked up to see Santana practically run out the door. _Uh oh_.

* * *

><p>Santana paced on the Pierce's front porch for a good five minutes, until the door was suddenly opened.<p>

"Santana honey what're you doing out here? What's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your daughter?" Santana spit out as she walked past Mrs. Pierce and inside.

"Well you'll have to wait until the morning cause Katie's already asleep." Santana gave Mrs. Pierce a look that sad "not the time".

"Ok ok not funny Mom." Mrs. Pierce tried again. Nothing.

Brittany then stormed, or rather stumbled into the house smelling like alcohol.

"Brittany how much did you drink?" Mrs. Pierce didn't even question Brittany drinking in general, just drinking that much. A couple years back, she sat the girls down and told them that they were to always have a DD, and that in any case of emergency, no matter what, they should call her if they needed too. She also told the two that she didn't want either of them to get drunk, and to never drink from an unidentified container. Both of which Brittany had disobeyed tonight.

Santana stalked into the living room where she continued to pace. Brittany followed her.

"You're mad." Santana looked up at Brittany after she said this.

"No. I mean how can I be mad? It's not like you cheated. You can't cheat cause we're not even together! You just grinded all up on some guy you barely know and then hooked up with said boy and then I decided I wanted to leave. We don't have to leave with each other, I mean we're not even together." Santana repeated the last part twice, more to remind herself than to tell Brittany.

"And whose fault is it that we're not together? I'm not the one so far stuck in the closet that I'm still going to parties and fucking around with guys named _Thomas_." Ok so clearly both girls had some jealousy issues.

"Oh my god San I didn't me-"

"Oh so because we go to a party and I won't kiss you in public, you can't wait til after the party to get your mack on so you'll just make out with anyone? And they say I'm the school slut." And then there was silence.

Both girls chests were heaving, and both of their angers were fading, and being replaced with hurt, and it was clear on their faces. Santana wanted to take it back, but she was not about to say sorry first. She could see how shock and then hurt washed over Brittany's face, so she stopped looking her in the eye. After 20 seconds of no one saying anything, Santana stormed out of the house.

After Brittany showered, changed, and significantly sobered up after throwing up and drinking a lot of water, Mrs. Pierce knocked on her door, and then just opened it.

"Britt? Wanna watch a movie with me?" Brittany shrugged and walked down stairs with her mom. Right as the move started, Mrs. Pierce though it was time to talk to Brittany.

"Now Brittany, I never want to see you drink that much again. Ever. You're grounded for the weekend."

Brittany just nodded, to upset over what had happened with Santana to care.

"Secondly, you are not a slut, no matter what anyone, even someone you love, says. You understand me?"

"But I am Mom. I kissed some guy tonight and Santana saw. I was really drunk, and... I just saw her talking to that guy and I don't what came over me. I danced with that guy too, that's probably why Santana was talking to someone else. But I asked her if it was ok to dance with this guy and she didn't say no."

"Did she say yes?"

"Well I asked her with my eyes and she shrugged. If she didn't want me to, then she should have said something. You know I hate when people don't tell me exactly what they mean."

"I know sweetie, but you probably shouldn't have kissed that guy, but Santana shouldn't have said what she said either."

"Ugh. What do I do now?"

"Well I can tell you that you definitely won't be doing anything about it this weekend Britt Britt!" Mrs. Pierce said with a little laugh. She was covering up with humor because she didn't know what to tell Brittany, when Mrs. Pierce herself didn't know what to do.

She understood that people can make mistakes and cheat on their significant others after drinking, she just really wished Brittany hadn't. She was a little upset with the amount of alcohol Brittany seemed to have consumed. Mrs. Pierce would be a hypocrite if she was really strict about Brittany drinking when she herself partied in high school.

_Damn_. Mrs. Pierce was really rooting for the girls to figure their shit out. As a third party observer, ignoring that she was Brittany's mother. She doesn't know whose side she would pick. Brittany kissed someone, but her and Santana weren't actually an item, but then Brittany said that thing about Santana being in the closet, but then Santana pretty much called Brittany a slut

See Mrs. Pierce knew Santana could be mean. She had a quick wit about her and a lot of anger to let out, which left her to deal with it somehow. The thing that many people failed to notice was that Santana was right _many_ of the times. She wasn't right tonight though. And Mrs. Pierce wasn't mad because Santana had said something mean, it was that she said it to Brittany. For some reason Brittany seemed to be the exception for Santana. No mean comments, no "Lima Heights", she's nothing but sweet to Brittany. Brittany on the other hand, Mrs. Pierce has never seen her say something like that. Besides being the most caring and considerate girl Mrs. Pierce knows, Brittany knows what a sensitive subject that is for Santana. Mrs. Pierce winced when she heard it, not because of what Santana would feel, but for what Santana was bound to say back, which she knew would definitely hurt Brittany. _Jesus what is it with these two? They are constantly hurting each other, why can't they just be together? _Mrs. Pierce was at a loss of what to do here. She clearly had to punish Brittany for drinking so much, but she really wish she could punish Santana too.

* * *

><p>On Sunday, two days after the party, Brittany was still grounded, so at around three she went to the grocery store with her mom. She didn't really do much besides grab a few things Mrs. Pierce requested and just straggled along behind her. When Mrs. Pierce and Brittany reached the cereal isle, they were met with the scene of Santana, who seemed to be making a very big decision, staring intently at two different cereals. When Mrs. Pierce got closer she saw that she was choosing between Special K and Honey Nut Cheerios. Mrs. Pierce knew for a fact that Santana couldn't stand Honey Nut Cheerios, but they were Brittany's favorite and Santana one told her that she always keeps some at her house just in case. <em>Aw that's so cute! She's gettin' cereal for her girl. But I'm still mad at her<em>.

"Hello Santana." Mrs. Pierce said formally as she walked past.

"Oh. Hi."

"Britt I'll be in the next isle. Can you get the cereal?" Mrs. Pierce was hoping they could just pull their shit together.

Brittany watched her mom walk away and then turned her attention to Santana who was just staring at the cereal. Neither girl really knew what to say. Brittany could see on Santana's face that although she was sad, she looked guilty too, so Brittany broke the silence first.

"San I-," Brittany stuttered to get this out, "I'm so sorry."

Almost immediately Santana wrapped her arms around her wait to hug her.

"Britt I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No I-I shouldn't danced with and kissed that guy. I've been feeling so guilty these past two days. And then what I said about you... I guess I was jealous that you were talking to that guy, Thomas, and you guys were laughing and stuff. And San I was really really drunk. Whatever was in that flask was super strong."

"Yeah and I didn't mean what I said. You're not a- I was just wrong and I'm so sorry Britt Britt. And you asked if you could dance with him, and I could have said no. But it was still hard to see you kiss him..."

"I know and I'm sorry San, I just- I was drunk but that's not an excuse."

"I shouldn't have let you drink that much... I didn't look out for you. And just so you know I told Thomas that I was... A lesbian." Santana whispered the last word, so Mrs. Pierce, who was eavesdropping on the other side of the isle, couldn't hear her but just assumed. _Wow I'm really proud of her_.

"You, you told someone? Oh my god San. I am so so proud of you." Brittany said the last sentence into Santana 's hair as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Britt are you ready to go pay?" Mrs. Pierce came into the cereal isle to see her two of her favorite girls hugging and friends again.

"So did you guys make up?"

"Yep." Santana smiled up and Brittany.

"Good. Now listen girls. Firstly, I never want you going to another college party. Ever. Or drinking from flasks." She eyed Brittany, who had her head down. "And I never want to hear you two talking to each other like that again. No matter what. Got it?"

"Yes Mom."

"Yes Mrs. Pierce."

"Ok. Now Britt let's go pay. We'll see you later San."

When Mrs. Pierce and Brittany got outside the store, Santana was waiting for them by Mrs. Pierce's car.

"San what're you doing out here?"

"I need to ask you something." She walked away a bit so that her and Brittany weren't standing right next to Mrs. Pierce and weren't in earshot of anyone else.

"Ok what is it?"

"I wanna date you."

**Woooo first cliffhanger-ish or unfinished chapter right?**

**i'm not too happy with this one, it definitely played out better in my head... but i'm working on a cute date scene as we "speak" :) send me some ideas!**

**So from now on, all the chapters are going to connect!**

**And by the way I'm keeping the rating up because I'm working on my sexy sex and trying to not make it as awkward as the first time!**

**Also, this should be the last thing that has much angst, there may be a little but not as much as before!**

**and thank you everyone (again) :)**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I'm just going to kind of ignore Santana's line in season 3 "are we dating or what?" because then I get to have them do this cute little dating sequence in the summer! :)**

**And there's lots of dumbbbb fluff in here but I thought it's be a nice break from angst right?**

**Virtual high fives to those who read and did what they did. Y'all know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Katherine Heigl :)**

"_I wanna date you."_

"You wanna what?"

"Date you. I wanna take you out and open doors for you and shit."

"You what? San we've already slept together like 300 times, don't you think it's a little late for this?"

"No not at all."

"Ok..."

"So it's settled then? I'll pick you up at 7 tonight, dress casual."

"Whaaa-" Any protests were cut off, as Santana promptly walked into the parking lot and drove away. Brittany walked back over to the car to help her mom put the groceries in.

"Mom Santana just asked me out."

"Oh she wanted to hang out tonight? You know you're still grounded."

"No Mom, she _asked me out_. Like on a date. As not just friends." Mrs. Pierce stopped moving and turned towards her daughter.

"Are you sure? She really asked you out? Like on a real two people who like each other, kiss on the porch, her paying for your dinner kind of date?"

"Yeah. She said 'I wanna date you' and then said that she was picking me up at 7 tonight."

"Woah. Well I don't know honey..."

"Please Mom. I'll pick out all the weeds from the garden tomorrow morning. You were going to do that right? And I'll take Katie to her Soccer game that's like 8 hours away. Please?"

"It's 2 hours away and fine. But just know that I'm only saying yes because you know I've always secretly rooted for Santana ok? Any other circumstance and you'd be totally grounded so don't get used to this, got it?"

"Yes of course thank you!" Brittany ran to the other side of the car to hug her mom.

* * *

><p>Brittany now had three hours to get ready for this "date". She didn't need to worry about what to wear or anything, it was more about trying to figure out what this night was going to be like. Brittany assumed there would be at least dinner, but what would they talk about? Was this going to be like most first dates, where two people awkwardly try to find conversation until something good comes up and they hit it off, or nothing comes up and they never go out again. What if they can't find anything good to talk about and Santana won't ask her on a second date? No their summers are too co-dependent to never hang out again; both girls would be way too bored. Brittany figured that the one thing she didn't need to worry about at all, was lip gloss. No way was Santana kissing her in public... yet. Which Brittany was ok with. She didn't want to rush Santana and most definitely didn't want to scare her away. So she wasn't too nervous about this date, actually she was more excited. She wanted to see Santana try to be the "gentleman" but still make it look they were friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana had considered making this a super elaborate, romantic date that people see in movies, but she decided that she wanted it to be normal. She wanted to date Brittany like any other couple would date each other. So she would take her out on a classic first date: dinner and a movie. She would, of course, pay for dinner hp[e that Brittany liked the movie. She figured that neither of them was the "guy" in the relationship, but she asked Brittany out so Santana thought she would try to be as chivalrous as possible.<p>

* * *

><p>At two past seven o'clock on Sunday night, Santana knocked on the door at the Pierce's.<p>

"Santana! Come in love." Mr. Pierce quickly ushered Santana into the house.

"So I hear you're taking my Brittany out on a date tonight?" _Holy shit. Holy shit. I... Did Brittany tell him that I'm...? Why did I not think about this first? I don't even know if Britt's dad is like religious or anything and like won't want this for his daughter! I mean he doesn't go to church each week, but..._

"Well bout time San. I'm... I'm happy for you," Mr. Pierce smiled down at Santana as he interrupted her inner turmoil. "I know she cares about you a lot. I think she has since day one kiddo. I have to go finish some work, but I'm assuming I'll see you girls later tonight?"

"Yes." Santana answered in a rare quiet moment. Mr. Pierce looked a bit shocked, used to the common confident latina he normally sees, but continued into his study.

"Ah Santana, on what pleasure do I owe seeing you so soon Santana?" Mrs. Pierce- obviously- knows that the brunette in front of her asked Brittany out, but she does like to see Santana squirm a bit. She hides her smirk as she sees the nervous side of Santana come out.

"Um I was hoping that I could take Brittany out on a date? Like dinner and stuff."

"Stuff?" Mrs. Pierce asked with a little snigger, and a fake appalled look. Santana's eyes widened and she even blushed a little.

"Not that kind of stuff! Like stuff friends and stuff do for fun. Or like teen stuff. Or- Jesus Annie you're not making this easy for me are you?"

"Well what do you expect San? If my husband wasn't going to lay down the rules, then someone's gotta!"

"Lay down rules? You've been like a mom to me for over ten years, I think I know the Pierce house rules. No questions are dumb questions. No saying the S word. No non-Santa believers. No such thing as too many cookies. No movie better than-"

"No movie better than Johnny Tsunami. You know that one's just my husband's rule San. And no, I'm not talking about those rules. You want to date my daughter? Well there are some rules. First things first, just be glad that my father was not a gun collector, so I can't show you my gun to scare you." Mrs. Pierce waited for Santana to give a tentative nod before continuing.

"Now, I already know your intentions with my daughter, duh. But she will be home before eleven tonight, yeah?"

"Yes gotcha. Mrs. P is this totally necessary? I've already taken Britt out to dinner like a million times. And I've gotten your curfew lecture before. And you know how I, uh, feel? Right? Ok. So if I ask for your permission, will I be good to go?" Mrs. Pierce listened with a smile. A proud parent smile, cause she was close enough.

"Go ahead."

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce, I would like to ask your permission in taking Brittany out on a, um, date tonight. Please." Mrs. Pierce let her get nervous for a second before engulfing Santana into a hug.

"Oh god I think I've been waiting longer than even Brittany to hear you say that Santana. And yes you have all my permission and more."

Santana pulled back when she heard the sound of two voices coming from the kitchen.

"Faster Britt Britt! Faster! More spins!"

Santana looked up to see Brittany giving Katie a piggy back ride and spinning her in circles. Brittany looked like the extra weight didn't even affect her. _God she's so strong. Those arms... And when those legs wrap around- _When Brittany spotted Santana, she stopped and put Katie down.

"Santana! You're here." Brittany smiled and locked eyes with her favorite brunette for a few seconds.

"Yeah. I am." Santana smiled right back. She hated to think that maybe in the back of Brittany's mind, her best friend might have doubted that Santana would show up. "you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Britty are you going? Saaaaan! I wanna come."

"Katie no. This is for teenagers only." Brittany immediately pictured her sister weaseling her way into coming and being like a lady cock block.

"Britt I was asking San. I want to go!" Katie crossed her little arms across her chest and frowned.

"No Kather_anne_." _god, she's still doing that? _Santana thought as she heard Brittany say that. Brittany had figured out how to mix Katie's full first and middle names (Katherine Anne) together when they were in middle school and used it when she didn't want Katie around. _It's geeky but I kinda like it_.

"Don't worry Kates, I'll come over again late this week." Santana promised the little blonde and ruffled her hair.

Katie immediately perked up and hugged Santana's waist and then promptly ran away screaming for her dad, needing some new to play around with.

"Ok Britt. You know your curfew. And San knows it too. I'll still be up when you get back."

"Got it Mom. Let's go S." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her out of the house and didn't stop til her was half way down the path.

"What's the rush Britt Britt?"

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure we would actually, you know, _go_. No interruptions.

"Ok." Santana smiled and then intertwined their fingers and swayed them between their bodies.

"This feels good. Feels right." Brittany commented as she looked at their hands. A perfect mix of carmel and milky skin.

"Yeah. It really does. Ok so right this way m'date. Never gonna get tired of that." Santana smiled cheekily as she opened the passenger door and led Brittany in, and walked around her car to turn it on and pull out of Brittany's neighborhood.

"So I know you're about to ask me where we're going cause you have like zero patience," Santana looked over to see Brittany roll her eyes but then look at her urging her to continue, thus proving Santana's point. "so I'm just going to tell you that we're going to the park."

"The park? Is something going on there tonight?"

"Besides an awesome first date, I hope not." Santana replied in a lighthearted way.

They pulled up to the park, and after opening Brittany's door to which the blonde responded with an eye roll and then a 'thanks San', Santana procured two lunch bags out of her back seat.

"So I thought we'd just chill on our favorite bench and have sandwiches. Cause, you know, it'll be just us and causal and like no pressure. I don't know..."

"Sounds great San." After getting approval and heartfelt smile form Brittany Santana led the girls to sit down and both started on a salami and cheese sandwich and a PB&J while periodically taking bites of each other's. They talked about the school year, next year, and a lot about nationals and New York. It made Santana think about how she wanted to end up there with Brittany... It also reminded her of how it all started.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

"Yeah you said it was about being casual and-"

"No I mean specifically to this park and this bench."

"No."

"Well this is where we had our first play date. I remember cause I fell on those monkey bars over there and scrapped my knee and you thought I 'broke' my knee." Santana smiled wistfully at the memory. Brittany smiled back at her.

"And the bench?"

"Yes well this bench... Your mom was sitting on this bench that day watching us, and when you went to the drinking fountain, yes I remember exactly, I came over to your mom. And I said quote "Mrs. Brittany's mom? I'm gonna be Brittany's prince in shining armor, if she's ok with me not being a boy but I think it's ok cause she said she really liked my dark shiny hair. We're best friends.' and then I walked away. I was such a weirdo as a kid, but at least I had my eye on da prize." Santana winked at Brittany.

"Oh. My. God. Santana that's so classic you!" Brittany was laughing away at Santana's discloser.

"Oh is that funny? Well do you know what you said to my mother the first time you came to my house?"

"Oh I, um, yeah you're right it's not that funny let's just-"

"No no no. You're gonna relive your olden days too Britt. You said 'Ms. Lo, you're house is really really really big and Santana's so pretty so I'm going to marry her and live in her castle here.' and you just walked away!" Santana was now the one laughing.

"Yeah well looks like we both knew all along."

"You know that you told me like every day that my dark hair and skin was like the coolest thing you'd ever seen and that I was '_soooo_' pretty. You're such a white girl."

"Hey! I may be a white girl... But I don't dance like one."

"Santana immediately imagined Brittany poppin' and lockin' to some hip hop and getting all sweaty... And then not wearing much clothing... And winking at Santana... _Oh god._

"Ok ok you're right. But never mind that. It's time for the second half of the date!

"There's another part? Oh Santana... This is perfect, whatever it is."

"Well come this way." Santana threw their bags away and brought Brittany to the other side of the jungle gym, where in a fake plastic play house, pillows and blankets were set up, with a projector on the roof, and a white sheet hanging up in front of them.

"Oh my god Santana, it's like our own movie theater!" Brittany threw her arms around Santana in a big bear hug, to which Santana could only laugh and and barely move her pinned arms to pat Brittany's back.

"Yeah well I figured this way it would be more romantic... And it's so cool right?"

"So cool. San, _you're_ so cool." Brittany looked at Santana with such fondness at all her efforts.

"So I TVOED our favorite disney channel movie and then burned it on a dvd so that we could watch it out here. It didn't really take that much time, it was, you know, fun." Brittany could tell that, yes, Santana did have fun putting all this together, but that it probably took a **lot** of time, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Wish Upon a Star?" Santana nodded. "Oh San it's perfect cause we're out with the stars!"

"Just as I planned." Santana smiled proudly, and was rewards with a soft kiss on her temple as Brittany put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad you remembered this movie. The 90s disney channel movies are the best. And we used to watch this movie all the time together."

Santana grabbed the hand that was around her shoulder and then cuddled into Brittany and murmured a 'come on' to her best friend and led them to lie propped against the pillows, side to side, and keeping close. Santana was just close enough to Brittany's height that she didn't necessarily have to look up, but could cuddle into her side and fit her head under Brittany's. Brittany secretly loved that Santana was smaller, it gave her a chance to switch the roles around a bit and make her feel like she could protect Santana.

When the hot tub scene came up where Katherine Heigl comes out in a bikini, both smile playfully at each other, both knowing that the little celebrity crush was mutual.

"Can you believe that she started here as just a disney channel star and know she's like super famous? We were totally fans from the start right Britt?"

"Totally. And she's so hot. Not joking. Even back then."

"Right? And funny too. She's like my third favorite blonde."

"Third?"

"Well yeah. Behind you and Quinn." Santana stated with a shrug.

Brittany looked over at Santana with a look of adoration and saw the sincerity in Santana eyes as she looked back. Brittany had her left hand intertwined with Santana's right hand between them before, with their heads resting in between, but Brittany untangled her hand in favor of wrapping her right arm around Santana's torso, and moving her body to lean on top of Santana. Because of their small height difference, Brittany was able to look a bit down at Santana, giving her a good look at an ample amount of cleavage too. Santana looked up at her with an love struck face. When Brittany saw how completely enamored Santana was with her blonde best friend, it seemed like it was possible for her to fall even more in love. Santana was smiling at Brittany now; she had caught the blonde switching her gaze between Santana's eyes, lips, and the tops of her breasts. It was a loving adorable smile, that was in appreciation of that fact that even after everything Brittany still wanted her.

Brittany leaned down to nudge her nose with Santana's, and she felt Santana's hand come up and hook a thumb into her jeans. Then, slowly at first, her lips parted and swiftly captured Santana's top lip into her mouth. Santana was quick to respond by adjusting her mouth to get more of Brittany's lips. Soon Brittany switched to take a full red bottom lip into her mouth and just barely nudged it with her tongue.

"Ugh Britt..." Santana let out a groan into Brittany's greedy mouth. Brittany dragged her lips to the left and placed multiple small kisses to Santana's cheek until she felt Santana's other hand come up and stroke her cheek before leading their mouths back together, tongues immediately licking at each other.

Santana was just loving the relaxed manner in which they could kiss now. The first times, it was tentative, nothing risky or daring, then it became desperate and fast, no thinking or trying to understand what was happening, only trying to do everything at once. Then it turned needy, each girl needing different things from each other. But now. Now it seemed like they had all the time they needed, and still the same want and lust for each other. Santana was able to just softly explore her best friend's mouth with her tongue, but in a respectful manner.

Santana was glad they were able to just kiss, until she felt Brittany slip her hands under Santana's shirt and make invisible patterns along her lower back and back dimples, around to her sides and lower stomach.

"Mmm Britt-" Brittany continued to kiss her even though Santana had both hands gently pushing back on her hips, but trying to keep their proximity. "Britt- B, stop for a moment."

Brittany pulled back, and Santana forgot what she was going to say, along with her name and anyone's name and where the fuck she was. _Holy mother of-_

Brittany looked like the essence of perfection. Her blonde hair framing her face, freckles, and red lips were all highlighted by the light from the projector. Her lips were wet from Santana's mouth. Her eyes were loving but lustful. Her eyes looked slightly appalled at being stopped and Santana saw that she was considering just diving back into Santana's lips and forcing the latina to stop talking.

"Uhh..."

"Yeah San? Is there a, uh, problem here? I think I seem to remember you used to like this. A lot." Brittany smiled playfully. It was her way of joking off the slight rejection, but letting her friend know that she was ready to hear what Santana had to say.

"I just need to tell you something."

"Mmk. Of course you can tell me."

"I.. I, uh, have a five date rule."

"A what? You're joking. Since when?"

"Since now."

"So I've been sleeping with you since before sophomore year, we've been dating the wrong people, lying about how we feel, going through all of this... s_hit_, but now that we are **finally** dating, you're not going to sleep with me? San honestly what the fuck is this?" _Oh she's really horny. She's cursing. Damn I should really be hearing her say those words while I have her writhing beneath me._

"That's exactly my reasoning Britty, I promise it's not crazy. Look... We've just done so many things wrong and keep fucking up, well mainly I've fucked up, and if we need to take it slow to prevent me from fucking it up **again**, then that's what I'm willing do."

"So it's not that you don't want me anymore right? You still like sex with me?" Brittany asked bluntly.

"Oh hell fucking yeah I still want you Britt. I swear. And we're going to be dry humping 'fo dayz' until our fifth date, I can promise you that." Santana winked and quickly pecked Brittany on the lips.

"Mmm I think I can handle that. It's cute that you're being a chivalrous Santana. I like this side of you, but you might have to sleep on the other side of the bed at our best friend sleepovers, cause I've having some pretty naughty dreams, and I'll probably grope you in my sleep."

Santana nuzzled into Brittany's neck and then putt her mouth right by Brittany's ears.

"Yeah? What about these dreams?" Santana husked into Brittany's ear. Brittany slightly shuddered at Santana's tone, but tried not to let Santana notice.

"I'll just show you in about five dates. But I promise it'll be worth wait love." Santana really like the sound of Brittany calling her _love_. I think she got that from her parents because they both kind of said it like they were British. It definitely fit coming from Brittany's mouth.

"Oh my... Ok." Santana was able to hold on to her hormones and just snuggle deeper into Brittany's arms in contentment. Brittany smiled down at Santana, who for once was not hiding her vulnerable soft side. They snuggled and occasionally shared lazy kisses though the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>"Well my lady, 'tis time for me to escort you home." Santana said with a smile as she stood and offered her hand for Brittany to take.<p>

"God you're a dork. But you're _my _dork." Brittany took Santana's hand and helped to fold up the blankets.

"Oh now look who's the cheesy dork!" Santana took their interlaced hands and kissed each of Brittany's knuckles affectionately.

They collected their things, Santana easily took care of all the electrical things, which Brittany thought was kind of hot in a nerdy way, and piled them messily into Santana's trunk, and then proceeded to drive home, with over and hour of time to spare for curfew.

Santana got out of the car and tried to hurry and get to Brittany's door to open it, and as she did, she took Brittany's hand and led her to the front porch.

"I, um, had a nice time tonight Santana, thank you." Brittany said pretending to fumble with her keys like girls in movies.

"Oh, um, did you? Good, I'm glad." Santana played along.

"So anyways, normally I would go home and wait to call you at the right time to ask you out again, but we were planning on hanging out tomorrow anyway. So Brittany, would you be kind enough to join me on a second date?" Brittany immediately smiled and rubbed her hand comfortingly up and down Santana's arm.

"I would be delighted to Santana."

"Ok awesome. What're you up to tomorrow?"

"Oh I forgot. As a part of my grounding, I have to drive my sister to her away game. Since when do little kids have far away soccer games?" Brittany started to get frustrated, hoping that Santana wouldn't just postpone their date. Still kind of turned on form earlier, she just really wanted to get to the fifth date.

"You know she's playing metro with older girls now. But good, I'll drive with you! I already have a plan for our date." Santana smiled fully at Brittany, showing her dimples. _That's the cutest thing _ever_. Santana is all excited about our date, which is going to include a long drive with an annoying seven year-old, but she's still happy. I got pretty damn lucky._

"You sure S? It's not going to be fun. Plus you've seen Kay play soccer like a billion times."

"Yeah I know... But I just can't wait to date you, Brittany." Santana looked away shyly.

"Oh." Brittany was taken aback and Santana's blunt confession. "Well I feel the exact same way." Santana turned back towards Brittany and smiled.

Santana put bother her hands on Brittany's shoulders and got up on her tip toes to kiss Brittany on the cheek. She stepped back and walked down the first step.

"Later Babe." Santana winked, gaining back some confidence.

"Babe? Oh I like the sound of that." Brittany smiled and laughed.

"Yeah well we're dating now right? I can call you anything you want baby." Santana smirked.

_Dating_. _Dating Santana. I'm dating Santana. Wow that feels damn nice to finally say._

"Yeah we are. We're finally dating."

**Wooooo**

**No angst. And sorry but only minimal Mama Pierce in it. Is that alright? I still want to tell the girls' story, but just with Mama Pierce making a more prominent appearance than in most fics.**

**More reviews = faster updates!**

**:) have a nice morning/date/night**

**Also if you've never seen that disney movie, it's cheesy as fuck but fun to watch with friends. It's from '99.**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: So it's been awhile cause i've had finals buttttt here's the second date! i'm sorry i didn't have all the patience that i should have had to add in the needed fluff, and maybe not enough mama pierce but hey, whatver.**

**AS ALWAYS: virtual hugs to everyone. virtual sweet lady kisses too? yes? no? ok.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Glee or these characters.**

Santana threw on some jean shorts and Brittany's old cheer shirt that had 'Pierce' in peeling letters on the back, and in small font on the front.

She had called earlier to tell Brittany that she wanted to go with her and Katie to the soccer game, and would bring a picnic for them to have as their second date. It was perfect, in Santana's mind. They would be 2 hours from Lima, where no one would know them; plus, everyone would be watching the soccer game so her and Brittany could just chill on the sidelines and have a cute little lunch date.

Santana smiled to herself in the mirror because even though Katie was too embarrassed to let her and Brittany make a big sign, Santana was still supporting her by wearing a "Pierce" shirt. Grabbing her keys she went downstairs and stopped in the kitchen to grab the left overs that her mom had left for her and Brittany to eat during Katie's game. She noticed the familiar handwriting of her mom on a post-it stuck to the fridge.

_San- we got home after you were asleep and left before you woke up. _

_Where are you taking all the leftovers? If it's all for you, that's fine, god knows you keep yourself way too skinny. Tell Britt I say hi and that she should come over for dinner, sleepover maybe._

_I love you. I know we don't see you much in the summer, be we love you!_

_Dinner's in the fridge sweetie, see you soon. Xoxo_

Santana smiled softly. These notes turned up every once in a while, always including her mom rambling and telling her that they loved her. There are so many things about this letter that prove why Santana should be scared. Firstly, her mom still wants Brittany to sleep over. If her Mrs. Lopez even knew the _half_ of what her daughter and Brittany got up to during their "sleepovers", she would never let Brittany in the house again. If they came out as dating, disregarding all the horrible things that would be said, Brittany would never be allowed in Santana's room again. Any sleepover would be assumed to be something else, and they would be treated differently anytime they came out of any room together.

The problem is that Santana doesn't _know_ if her parents are homophobic. They aren't home enough for Santana to even get any sense of their feelings on the subject. Now, she sure as hell knows how her Grandmother feels, but her parents are younger and seem to be at least semi open-minded. They push her hard in school, but they were fine with her being on cheerios and encourage her in glee club. They've yet to come to a performance, but that doesn't stop Santana from searching the seats each time. It's just that what if they were homophobic? She already rarely sees them as it is, they might decide to just up and leave because they were too disgusted to look at their own daughter if she came out to them. Not all of us can have parents or dads like Mr. Hummel. Not even to mention what her grandmother would do. Her Abuela is constantly spewing some catholic shit either about "the homosexuals" and how it's "so popular" right now. Santana was not about to talk to _her_ about liking girls.

So anyway, for the time being she'll just keep things that are personal, personal. Her sexuality really isn't anyone else's (besides Brittany's) business.

Santana grabbed the picnic basket and her keys and headed over to the Pierce's. When she pulled up, Katie was already on the porch putting on her socks and shin guards.

"Britt let's gooooo! Tana's here!" Moments later, a tall blonde in jean cut offs (that were _really_ short) and an old soccer shirt that she cut to look like a tank top. All Santana could see was Brittany's long, creamy legs, that little sliver of her stomach between her shorts and top, and the ample amount of cleavage visible. Santana is immediately grateful for Brittany's decision to cut her shirt into a deep v-neck. _So hot. But it's kinda cute that she dressed all casual-sexy just for me. You know, cause we're dating._

"Hey."

"Hi."

Brittany and Santana exchanged soft greetings with small bashful smiles, until Brittany broke the tension by stepping forward to wrap Santana in a big hug, whispering in her ear, "I'm super excited for our secret date, and you look so cute wearing my clothes. It's hot."

Santana blushed while still in the hug, but then felt little hands pushing at her stomach so that Katie could join the hug, but Brittany held on tight so that she couldn't get in. Santana noticed how Brittany was pulling her even closer, so she practically purred, "Someone's getting possessive now? Maybe after our fifth date, you'll prove I'm _yours_." Santana turned her head slightly to Brittany's neck and sucked for a moment before pulling away completely.

"Why are you guys hugging?"

The girls pull apart and look at Katie. Brittany looks to Santana because Brittany just wants to say 'because we're going on a DATE!' but she knows that her best friend isn't quite ready for that.

"Someone jealous?" Brittany covers.

Santana reaches down to ruffle Katie's hair, but Katie sees it coming and swats her hand away.

"Whatever you guys are acting _weird_. Can we just freaking go now?"

Brittany and Santana shared a look of faux appall at Katie's choice of words, but before they could comment, Mrs. Pierce beat them to it.

"Katherine! Since when did you start saying that?"

"San says it all the time." Mrs. Pierce turns to look at the Latina, her eyes softening when she sees the shirt that Santana is wearing, but then smirks.

"Well Santana, looks like you've got quite the _effect_ on both my girls! Anyway Katie, Britt and Santana are older."

"Ok Mom, I don't have time for this! Let's. Go." To prove her point, Katie stalks over to Santana's car, and pulls on the back door handle, and turns back to give Santana a pointed look until she unlocks the door.

Mrs. Pierce, Brittany, and Santana all chuckle at the girl' behavior.

"Britt d'you get the chair?" The Pierce's go camping a lot and always bring lawn chairs to sit on around the fire. They have this one in particular that the girls always loved because it's a two-person chair, giving Brittany and Santana an easy excuse to sit close and cuddle.

"Yep I got it down but it's still in the garage." Brittany turned to walk away towards the garage.

"Thanks Britt." Mrs. Pierce smiled at her eldest daughter and then turned her attention to Santana who was still staring after Brittany, with a subtle smile gracing her lips.

Mrs. Pierce had started to notice this change. No, it wasn't Santana "_subtly_" staring at Brittany. That wasn't new. It was the look on her face. Mrs. Pierce remembers when the girls just started high school, Santana had a more, well lustful, expression while she watched Brittany when she believed no one was watching. Mrs. Pierce had of course always had this inkling about the girls being closer than just friends, but had seen no evidence that the girls had admitted to these feelings. But the woman could tell that Santana was seeing Brittany in a different way than she used to. Eventually things changed and when Brittany would walk away, Santana would get this longing demeanor gracing her features. This was even before Artie. Mrs. Pierce _knows_ Santana. She could see how it was the Latina's inner turmoil, just truly wishing that she could have the strength to just be herself.

She feared that if she were to confront Santana, to tell her that she would always be accepted at the Pierce household, the young brunette would deny it profusely and the woman would just be pushing her further into the closet. So Mrs. Pierce kept up with just watching Santana, seeing her grow stronger, seeing her grow more fearful, but especially seeing her grow more in love with Brittany.

So looking at the small girl in front of her, ready to drive to the middle of nowhere to see seven and eight year old kids play soccer, just to be around the love of her life, her face expression is no longer solely lustful or longing, but loving. It made Mrs. Pierce so proud of her daughter for being a patient, mature, and supportive young women when waiting for her best friend to come around, and just as proud of the passionate Latina, that isn't even her real flesh and blood, but has come so far.

"So San, is this a date?" Mrs. Pierce teased.

"Well I-... Yes, it is a date. A lunch date, I brought a picnic." Santana answered with a slightly smug look.

"Well great, it's sweet of you to drive all the way out there for Katie's game."

"Yeah. Well I think we both know that I would follow Britt anywhere..." Santana trailed off. She didn't want to say anything that consisted 'together forever' or whatever, but she wanted to test the waters. Santana was subtly saying that she would be around a lot this summer and for a while, and she wanted to see how Mrs. Pierce feels about it. It's clear that Mrs. Pierce is far more accepting than the rest of Ohio, but her old insecurities are brewing right at the surface and they sometimes break through. Mrs. Pierce might not necessarily want Santana around constantly, like the Latina had planned.

"Well duh! When you were 9 you tried to glue yours and Britt's pinkies together so that you never had to leave each other. Dear, there's a permanent placemat set for you at the dinner table, no need to worry."

Santana smiled and shook her head. Leave it to Brittany's mom to make a joke out of something Santana was seriously worried about.

Brittany came back dragging the chair on the ground, "Ready?" Mrs. Pierce smiled and walked back towards the house.

"Yep. Later Mrs. P." The girls walked towards the car and Santana pupped the trunk. She watched Brittany lift chair up, her shirt rose up, and she could see her ab muscles contracting, plus Santana was watching as Brittany's biceps became more defined. The Latina figured that although she was the whipped one, no one was really the guy in their relationship, no one was butch at all, but... _Damn is Britt strong. For some reason it's super hot that she's way stronger than me, and probably as strong as a lot of boys. Hot._

Santana walked up half way behind, half way beside Brittany, and put her hands on the blonde's hips. "You're so strong B. It's kinda hot, watching you lift something so easily. I wonder what else you can use that strength for..." Santana noticed how her breath on Brittany's neck immediately affected her. So maybe Santana was being a little cheesy in her teasing, but it was worth it to see the blonde squirm.

* * *

><p>Santana drove them to Katie's soccer game, the two hour drive filled with fun jokes and sing alongs to the seven year olds Hannah Montana CD, and then eventually to Brittany's Britney Spears CD. When they pulled into the only parking available, they were a little late, and the soccer field was across the park and baseball fields.<p>

"Katie why don't you just go and warm up, I'll get your stuff and we'll meet you over there." Brittany looked back and Katie was already out the car and running to the field.

"Damn. That child has so much energy. She reminds me of another cute blonde girl I know." Santana poked Brittany's ribs and then unbuckled her seat belt.

The girls leaned over on the center console to look at each other.

"So what exactly does this date entail?"

"Well it's actually just kinda simple," Santana trailed off and looked away fro a moment, "I just brought lunch, but I thought we'd have like two hours to talk cause of the game. Kinda lame, sorry."

"No it's not lame! I love that we can just be the same us that we used to be, but just call it a date. It's more comfortable."

Santana looked at her best friend with adoration of her understanding. Brittany always knew what Santana wanted, even if Santana didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah it's more comfortable. I like that we're a different _us_ now." Santana said bashfully and then pulled back to look around the whole parking lot and park. Seeing no one, she leaned in to nuzzle Brittany's nose and then leave a soft kiss on Brittany's upper lip. She pulled back a bit, gave Brittany one last peck, and then 'booped' her nose.

"Let's go. Katie's probably having a panic attack about where her lucky little sweat band is."

They got out of the car and rounded to the trunk, when Brittany opened it to get the chair, Santana took the chance to rile her up even more.

"Member the summer we first slept together?" Santana didn't wait for a response, but by the way Brittany's hands stumbled for a moment, she was sure the blonde was picturing it. "Well we went camping that summer and when we came home, I got off by thinking about fucking you on that chair. I had been too scared shitless to try it, but just imagine. We'd be squeezed so close, right next to the fire, we'd be naked and sweaty and _anyone_ could walk by at _any_ moment. We'd be kinda dirty too, from the hiking. But after, I'd kiss you, and tell you that I just fucked you under the stars."

With that, Santana walks the other side of the car, grabs Katie's soccer bag and and the picnic basket and starts walking.

* * *

><p>Brittany set up the chair and Santana starts to pull out the food. They were in the far back left corner of the field, sitting as far out of view as possible. Santana wasn't quite ready to kiss her date, but she did wrap her arms tight around Brittany's neck, and stand up on her tip toes. "Thanks for going out with me... <em>Babe<em>." Santana murmured into Brittany's ear, and turned to smile at her briefly.

"Oh Katie's bag." Brittany grabbed her little sister's stuff and walked to the edge of the field, with Santana a few steps behind (she may have been admiring the view...).

"Katie! You need your water and inhaler!" Katie rolled her eyes, and kicked the ball back.

"_Britt_. You didn't need to yell that! Everyone's gonna think I'm a wimp."

"No way kid. Here, put on your captain band." Santana pushed the sweat band up Katie's arm, while the blonde tried to flex her little arms. "Now what't the motto?"

"Be a badass, and then kick. Some. Grass!" Katie did little punches and kicks when she annunciated her last words. She smiled and started walking back to the field.

"Don't be too mean! But don't let them push you down either! You're younger and smaller!" Katie just turned back to glare and then ran to her team.

"Damn why does she have to play with the older team now? She's littler than I was when I was her age, she's gonna get hurt and then I'm gonna have to take care of her."

"Jeeze B stop worrying!" Santana pulled Brittany back over to their corner, and squeezed her hand while she leaned up to talk into Brittany's ear. "It's cute when you get all protective and sisterly. You're gonna be a great Mom." Santana grazed her lips across Brittany's cheek after she felt Brittany shiver.

Yes, Brittany was slightly turned on from all this whispering in her ear, and Santana literally breathing down her neck, but that's not the reason that her body physically shuddered. Santana _never_ brought up the future so bluntly. They used to joke about how cute their little blonde Latino kids would look like or how they would always be friends forever. But during this past year, just getting Santana to acknowledge the reality of their relationship was hard enough, not to mention any long-term disposition. The blonde was a hundred percent ready to say that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Santana, but this little step made her excited, but also just made her really _want_ Santana. _That fifth date cannot come soon enough_.

* * *

><p>When the started eating lunch, Santana noticed that Brittany started to have a preference for all food that was on Santana's side. Meaning that she reached across Santana's body to get it. Santana just threw all the food in between them with a palpitating heart beat, after Brittany leaned up and practically dangled her chest in Santana's face. The Latina could look all the way down the tank top to the blonde's abs, and all the way up to her barely bra-covered breasts. She embarrassingly let out a little groan that Brittany pretended to not hear.<p>

What made it worse was that a few minutes later, a ball came their way, and Brittany jumped up to get it. A normal person could have just kicked it away, but no, Brittany couldn't miss this opportunity. She slowly leaned over at the waist only, so that the back of her shorts rode up, right as she reached the ball, Santana could start to see red lace from Brittany's panties. As soon as she saw it, it was gone, and Brittany was throwing the ball and walking back to Santana with a smirk on her lips, watching as Santana had to straighten her head because she had to tipped it to the side trying to get a better view.

The rest of their lunch continued with eating, laughing, and little jokes. Both girls were happy to be able to openly flirt and actually show that they wanted the other.

When the game ended, they loaded back up and enjoyed a quieter ride home, as Katie went with a friend for pizza. The girls stole shy glances while Santana drove, until Brittany just blatantly turned in her seat and rested the side of her head against the head rest to stare straight at Santana. Santana responded with an eye roll and a 'what?' when Brittany kept staring. But Brittany just shook her head and continued to admire the beauty that was Santana when she was truly happy.

Santana dropped Brittany off and walked her to the door step. They had their arms wrapped around each other in a 'friendly' embrace.

"Later babe."

"You gonna say that after every date?"

"Hmm maybe, don't you like the sound of it?"

"I like the sound of anything you say."

"Oh yeah. Especialmente en español?

"Oh my god yes."

"Tengo que ir antes de me salt aquí en la porche." _I have to go before you jump me here on the porch._

"What are you saying Santana? Never mind it doesn't matter, just keep talking like that."

"I said I have to go before you jump me here on the porch." Santana responded with a chuckle as she pulled away.

"I'll call you later B."

"Mmk. Oh are you sure we can keep this thing?" Brittany held up the basket with all the food they didn't eat.

"Of course mi amor. It's all for you."

"Ok. Bye San, thanks. It was the second best date ever." Brittany winked as she walked into her house.

* * *

><p>After Santana got home she looked around for her phone, planning on texting Brittany already. <em>Shit is my phone in that basket? It's not in my car...<em> Santana picked up the house phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Santana, calling for a third date so soon are we?"

"Noooo. I was wondering if my phone was in the basket with the leftovers?"

"Oh let me check."

"Yeah it's here."

"Oh thanks. I'm gonna come get it now, in case my dad calls or something." Her and Mrs. Pierce were quiet for a moment, both thinking of, unfortunately, how unlikely that would be.

"Well yeah anyway I'm gonna come over now."

"Ok San. See you soon."

Santana opened the door and walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Pierce starting dinner.

"Hi San. Your phone's right there. Britt's in her room listening to music, if you wanna go say hi."

"Oh cool I will."

Santana walked up the stairs excitedly. If Brittany was listening to music, she was probably dancing, and maybe Santana would get a sneak peak without Brittany knowing she was there.

When Santana opened the door, she was more than pleasantly shocked. Brittany wasn't dancing. No. The blonde was sprawled out on her bed, wearing her dance clothes, bra and spandex, eyes closed and hands busy. _Holy shit she's... She's touching herself!_

"Uhhn Sannn." Brittany let out a groan, still oblivious to Santana's presence. _She's doing that while thinking of me! I... I... I can't form... What is... That is so... I can only think ohmygodohmygodohmygod over and over again. This is creepy though... I- I should tell her..._

"Oh my god. Brittany."

Brittany opened her eyes and lifted her head up to look up at Santana. Her hands froze but Brittany didn't remove them from her cupping herself over her shorts or from over her breast.

"I-" Brittany started, not really sure what to say. "I'll just..."

Santana realized that Brittany had moved her hands and was sitting up, face flushed, chest heaving, and hair looking crazy and well... Super sexy.

"Don't stop."

"What?"

"Don't stop. You look so hot doing... _That_." Santana started walking slowly towards the side of the bed and Brittany just turned her head and watched each of her steps.

"Lie back down." Santana said in a calm but commanding voice. When Brittany was on her back again, Santana lay on her side right next to her.

"Keep doing what you were _doing_."

"Tell me what to do," Brittany said with hooded eyes, and then whispered, "_talk_ to me Santana." Santana's breathing was now picking up too. Seems like the past days with out her best friend's touch, plus today's teasing was all adding up now.

"Oh. Ok ok." Santana closed her eyes and leaned right up to Brittany's ear, purposely letting out hot breaths tickle Brittany's neck. "Lightly trace your fingers over your stomach."

Santana had -obviously- always had a big thing for Brittany's abs. Being able to touch Brittany's stomach is great, but then she got abs. And then Santana could _feel_ how much she affected Brittany by the way she flexed, maybe even trying to show off, and twitched beneath Santana's fingers. So she told Brittany to touch her own stomach because that's what she would do.

"Now your thighs, but **don't** touch your spandex. Trace your nipple through your bra with your other hand." When Santana's instructions were followed, Brittany whimpered a little and had her hips slightly bucked.

"Are your nipples already hard?" All Santana got in response was a grunt.

"Are you picturing me? My fingers tracing up your thigh but not quite high enough? My fingers tracing your nipples, pressing down over your bra?" Brittany groaned loud at Santana's words. When Santana said exactly what she was thinking in bed, it got Brittany _going_, and Santana knew this.

"Press harder on your bra. Now you can cup yourself outside your shorts." Brittany immediately pressed her hand in between her legs and started to grind into her own hand.

"God I love how hot you are. Were you thinking about me stripping off all my clothes and then crawling on top of you? Sucking down your neck, showing everyone that you're _mine_. Flicking at your hard nipples with my tongue and then nipping at you per-fucking-fect abs. Then you'd be able to feel my breath right above where you need me the most. And right as you feel you can't take it anymore, I'd dive right in." As she said her last words, Santana placed a hot open-mouthed kiss on Brittany's neck. With the combination of Santana's words and Santana's lips on her neck, Brittany moaned loudly, pressing both hands down harder.

"San..." Brittany panted.

Santana leaned in and traced Brittany's ear with the tip of her nose, and whispered,"Take off your bra Britt."

Brittany immediately removed both of her hands from their previous positions and arched her back to unclasp her bra, and then threw it across the room. Brittany kept her hands balled up and at her sides, not so patiently waiting for Santana's next orders.

"You are **so **sexy, Brittany." Santana was looking in awe at the blonde. Brittany's chest was heaving, causing her breasts to bounce slightly, and Santana couldn't pull her eyes away.

"Run two fingers along your slit. _Under_ your spanx." Brittany whimpered and then slipped her hand down to her center. Brittany was quick to buck her hips up and slightly arch her back.

"Now pull them out," Brittany groaned at this, "and run your fingers around both of your hard nipples."

Brittany stared up at Santana's eyes, as Santana's gaze followed Brittany's hand that was trailing up her torso, leaving a trail of her own wetness glistening. Finally Brittany took her fingers and wet her nipples with her own juices.

"_Ohhhh..._" Brittany arched her back as she brought her other hand up to rub at her breast. She threw her head back, biting her lip, while her hips bucked up into only air on their own accord.

The sight of Brittany, eyes shut tightly, biting her lip, squeezing hard at her breasts and nipples, and humping the air in hope of _any_ friction, made Santana let out a low moan and start sucking at Brittany's neck.

"_Touch_ yourself, Brittany. Just let go." Brittany panted and immediately stuck her right hand into her spanx. Santana could tell that she immediately entered herself and pushed the heel of her palm onto her clit.

"Mmm _Santana_..." Brittany is moaning, "feels so good, baby." The term of endearment just further turned both girls on.

Santana sucks Brittany's ear lobe into her mouth, and then bit lightly. "Mmm B..." Santana moans right into Brittany's ear, "imagine my tongue in your center, hands under your thighs massaging your legs and perfect ass. Mmm you're amazing Brittany. I love you." As Santana mutters those last three words, Brittany falls over the edge, soaring on the thoughts of Santana buried deep inside her.

Brittany eventually pulls out of herself and is still breathing deeply, hands spread out and grabbing onto the sheets. Brittany turned her head to stare at Santana who was staring at the ceiling breathing deeply as well. Eventually Santana felt Brittany's eyes on her, and looked over. They simultaneously turned on their sides staring at each other, eyes locked on each other, and knees bumping.

"That was..." Brittany started, "that was way hotter than being by myself. Santana you are..." Brittany paused as Santana was tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Brittany leaned into to nudge her nose against Santana's. Santana nudged back, then placed a kiss on the corner of Brittany's mouth, and pulled back.

"I hope I remember the way you looked... _touching _ yourself for the rest of my life." Santana admitted honestly while flickering her eyes between Brittany's eyes, lips, and breasts. Brittany giggled as she watched Santana internally struggle on whether she was allowed to just straight up _leer_ at Brittany's breasts.

"You can look San," Brittany purred leaning back a little to give her best friend a better view of her chest, "and if you just pretend that this is our 5th date, you can touch too." Brittany ran her foot up the back of Santana's calf and thigh, until she was able to hook her leg around Santana's hips. Brittany pushed forward so that instead of looking up at Santana, she was forcing the Latina onto her back so that Brittany could hover over her.

"Britt," Santana whined, "not fair! I'm really trying to do this right and I'm pretty sure I just gave you the kinkiest thing we've ever done, so you should just appreciate a'forez I change it to 10 dates!" Santana used all her will power to lay down an ultimatum for the blonde. And then used a little bit more to slide out from underneath Brittany and stand up beside the bed.

"Ok ok. You're right. And thank you, that was just the awesomest amazing experience, and I'm still turned on from it. The way you talked San... You're the sexy one. That was _dirty_."

"Uh huh," That was all Santana could respond at first because Brittany had sat up, completely comfortable to be topless, and then she had said she was turned on. The old Santana would have gone all Lima Heights on the new Santana if she were able to see herself turn down a mostly naked and horny Brittany. But she had to stay strong, she wanted to court Brittany, be a gentleman and that shit. "Yeah speaking of dirty, I think I need a shower. A cold shower."

"Stay? We can have a sleepover. And we'll just sleep, I promise. We can have Lord T come in and lady-cockblock."

Santana smiled at Brittany's ability to talk about sex and then sleeping and then her cat all within a few seconds, while being sexy, hot, cute, and adorable, to name a few.

"Yeah ok. I'll stay." Santana smiled as Brittany grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Oh one more thing. Santana," Brittany paused to place a kiss on the top of Santana's hand and then smooth her thumb over it, "will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night? I wanna take you out on the cheesiest most classic date: dinner, a movie, and then star gazing. And we'll go to one of the restaurants down town where they have the old theater so no one'll bother us.

_Oh my god. I think I've wanted to hear that since I was 7_. "Oh Britt," she leaned down kissed Brittany hard on the mouth and then sucked the blonde's lips into her own mouth. Slowly she leaned back, slowing down to small soft kisses on different parts of Brittany's mouth,"I would absolutely love to."

**So i tried something kinda dirty again...? better?**

**a hundred percent feel free to leave any thoughts :)**

**good morning/ good afternoon/ good night!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Not much to say other than i am actually terribly sorry for not posting sooner. Most of this chapter really was just sitting on my computer for months. Anyways, i can't promise another update even though i have it planned out in my head. My dates/chapters never end up the way i see them in my head :/**

**Any who, enjoy!**

**All rights to Glee! (the fuck is even happening this season...?)**

*_Ring_*

*_Ring_*

_ Answer answer answer. Please be in a good mood please be in a good mood. _

"Hello?"

"Britt Britt! Hey."

"Hi Santana." Brittany smiled and answered in a soft voice adoring voice. She was hoping Santana would call her. They were going on their third date tonight.

"Um I- don't be mad but..." Brittany's smiled disappeared and was ready to either be mad, sad, or concerned.

"Santana if you're calling to cancel...

"No no I'm here, but I'm going to come through you're window."

"What? Why? I was going to pick you up. Santana what's going on?"

"I'll explain it all when I see you Britt, just open your window and promise me you won't get mad at me? Please."

"Ok ok I won't, just hurry, you're kinda making me freak out here."

"Ok I'm bout to climb the tree. I'm hanging up." Santana puts her phone in her back pocket and winces as she grabs the first high branch. Fuck. My sore fucking shoulder. Santana makes her way up the tree biting her lip, trying to keep the little yelps of pain in. She reaches the window and climbs through, not going any further than just standing by the window.

Brittany was waiting on her bed and looked up to watch a small Latina make her way through the window. When she finally got a good look at the brunette, she let out a small gasp and immediately stepped towards her best friend. Santana had bruises on both arms and a small gash above her left eyebrow. She was wearing a tank top, so Brittany could see purple and blue blooming on her left shoulder. Santana had her arms wrapped around her own stomach, with a frightened look on her face, like she thought that Brittany was about to yell at her or something.

Brittany wanted to hug Santana, but the Latina looked so fragile, so she just grabbed one of the other girl's hands and intertwined their fingers, then kissed each of Santana's knuckles.

"You're got in another fight. Santana you know how I feel about you fighting..."

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, "I know. I just can't help it sometimes." Her face turned more angry than scared, "but seriously B it was not my fault this time."

"Ok. So we're going to go down stairs so my mom can look at your head. Then we're going to come back up here so I can take care of you." Brittany smiled and Santana's eyelashes fluttered as a soft kiss was placed on a bruise on her shoulder. "Then we will have dinner and watch a movie."

"No star gazing?"

"And last but not least, star gazing. Now let's go."

"No your mom's totally gonna flip."

"She'll only freak out if you don't let her help San. Please let us help." Santana looked skeptical, but when she saw the worried look on the blonde's face, she gave in with a timid nod.

The girls walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Well Brittany walked, Santana was mainly just being pulled.

"Hey Britt. San, I didn't know you were he- what happened?" Mrs. Pierce rushed out of her seat at the kitchen counter and pulled Santana to sit down. "Did you fall getting through Brittany's window? Brittany I told you guys to stop climbing that damn tree."

"No I didn't fall there. I, uh, tripped on my porch steps..."

"She got in another fight Mom. Can you just make sure she doesn't need stitches? That cut is pretty deep." Brittany was running her hands up and down Santana's arms; the Latina was fuming with embarrassment, reluctant to being taken care of, and still mad from the fight. Brittany could see Santana's shoulders start to relax and her jaw unclenched a bit, until Mrs. Pierce pulled out a first aid kit. "Oh no no no. You are not gonna stitch my head back together at the kitchen freaking counter Mrs. Pierce. I'm fine. I just need like a bandaid. Just give me Katie's princess ones."

"Those are mine, but bandaids don't fix everything San, you taught me that when I tried to put bandaids all over you when you got mono in seventh grade." Santana had to give her a little loving smile at the adorableness that is Brittany Pierce. "San calm down. I'm just going to clean it and then put a little gauze over it so that it doesn't get infected. This isn't the first time I've done this you know." Mrs. Pierce smiled sadly. It's funny to think of Santana as one of her own because her two real daughters would never get into a physical fight.

Brittany suddenly lets go of Santana and starts towards the stairs, "I'll be right back!"

Mrs. Pierce holds on hand on the back of Santana's head and the other approaches her face with a disinfecting wipe. "You know it really scares Britt when you fight. She said that she thought if Mr. Schuester hadn't been there, that Lauren girl would have really hurt you."

"I coulda taken Zizes, she caught me off guard." Santana mumbled. She winced as Mrs. Pierce spread some antiseptic cream over her cut.

"Santana win or loss, I think by now you're mature enough to handle your conflicts with your words right?"

"This time was different... I had it under control at first." Santana looked away from Mrs. Pierce and towards the stairs where Brittany was coming down.

"Thanks Mom, I think we're just gonna hang out and then watch a movie." Brittany intertwined their fingers and pulled Santana upstairs with her.

"Wait since your both here, do you think you could babysit Katie? Your dad's on his way home with her now and it's supposed to be date night..." Brittany groaned and looked to Santana for guidance, who just shrugged; Santana just felt pretty lucky that Brittany wasn't mad at her.

"Fine. But we're not gonna stay up with her all night and play games and stuff. We're trying to have date night too!"

"Thanks you guys, and good, I don't want her up all night either."

* * *

><p>When they got into Brittany's room, the blonde didn't stop, and pulled Santana into the bathroom. She had made a bubble bath and set candles up all over, and their was some music playing in the background from her iHome.<p>

"Aw Britt." Santana squeezed Brittany's hands and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I thought it would be nice cause you're probably sore." Brittany took her hand back from Santana's and began to take off her shirt and bra.

"Just a friendly reminder," Santana started as she took off her shoes and socks, "this is only our third date, so no funny business Ms. Pierce.

"Me, funny business? Never." Brittany replied with a teasing look in her eyes. She gasped when she saw the bruises all under Santana's rib cage.

"Geeze San, what happened?" She reached to run her hand along Santana's stomach, who then shivered and said, "It's dumb, Britt. Not worth talking about."

Brittany accepted this answer for the time being and climbed into the bath tub, and invitingly opened her for Santana to sit in front of her. Santana took the last piece of her clothing off, climbed in, and leant her back against Brittany. She would have been aroused at the feeling of Brittany's breasts crushed against her back, but the water felt so good against her aching muscles that the relief was consuming all of her thoughts. Santana turned slightly so that she could cuddle against Brittany, nuzzling her neck and sighing.

"This is just what I needed Britt Britt." Brittany kissed the top of her head and lightly wrapped her hands around Santana's small frame.

"Will you please tell me what happened now?"

"Only for you," Santana shifted her body a bit, and then winced as her and Brittany's shoulders bumped. "I was walking up my front steps, when three girls, super ghetto girls, yelled to me. I kinda recognized them; I might've seen them around the neighborhood a few times, but they obviously knew who I was. One asked me where my dad was and then said that he was probably off with his second family seeing as he was never home."

Brittany began running her fingers through Santana's hair, knowing that her father was a touchy subject.

"I didn't react, really. I just rolled my eyes and told her to fuck off. She then asked if I had met, quote, "him". I ask who "he" was, and she said the guy down the street my mom was fucking. I almost said something back, but I kept my cool and was almost to the door when she said one last thing. They had walked up the path so that they were right down the steps from where I was. I just... I could't not do anything after what she said next."

Brittany, seeing that Santana needed a little coaxing, rubbed her arms a little bit and asked what the girl had said. "She... Said something about you and I don't know, I... Just kinda couldn't do nothing. I guess I started it, but her, along with her little friends, continued to kick the shit out of me, until I stopped trying to fight back. The cut on my head is from falling and hitting my head on the steps."

Brittany pulled Santana tighter to her body, and covered every would she could read with kisses. Murmuring words like "I'm so sorry" and "it's not true" and "thank you". When the girls noticed how cold the water had turned, they put on some sweats and went down stairs to see Katie and Mr. Pierce just coming in from the garage.

"Hi girls." Mr. Pierce received a "hi Dad" and a hug from Brittany, and a "sup Mr. P" and a head nod from Santana. Katie, copying Santana, said, "sup Britt" when Brittany came to hug her, who, in response, just laughed and sent a pointed look to Santana. Mrs. Pierce came down the stairs lightly touching Santana's shoulder as she made her way to give Mr. Pierce a chaste kiss.

"Let's go Honey, the girls agreed to babysit tonight."

"I don't need a babysitter!"

"Yes you do," was the response from both Mrs. Pierce and Santana.

"So there's money on the counter for pizza, or there's a box of mac 'n cheese in the pantry. Up to you guys." Mrs. Pierce told the girls.

"Mom can we sleep on the balcony tonight? It's really warm and I promise to get Katie in bed early." Mrs. Pierce looked to her husband who just shrugged and then nodded.

"I suppose that'll be alright Dear. Just make sure you keep your voices down; the neighbors complained last time."

_Right well all I remember about that night is run Brittany, and more rum._

"Sure thing Annie." Santana said with a salute that made Brittany and Katie giggle.

"Okay then, we'll back before midnight, and you should all be in bed by then!" The three girls nodded. Katie and Brittany gave their mom a hug and Santana just waved from the stairs as Mr. And Mrs. Pierce left.

"So what's it gonna be girls? Mac 'n cheese or pizza?"_Please say pizza. Please say pizza._

"I want mac 'n cheese!" Katie voiced. Santana looked to Brittany, hoping she'd be able to just know what Santana wanted.

"Hmm I think I want pizza." Brittany smiled slyly up at Santana, who grinned back.

"Me too. Two to one Kates, looks like we're gettin pizza!"

"Katie why don't you start getting ready for bed while we order, 'kay?" Katie crossed her little arms and pouted on her way to her bedroom.

"I'll go start her bath." Santana said as she began walking down the stairs. Brittany stepped in front of her looking for a peck before Santana kept walking.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." Santana looked down guiltily.

"I'm the one that offered us up to babysit. And it's okay, when Katie falls asleep during the movie, we can make-out for a little." Brittany says nonchalantly with a shrug.

"I love you." Santana says against Brittany's lips as she leans in to take Brittany's top lip between her own. "Hmm me too." Brittany squeezes Santana's hips to bring her closer. Santana has her hands grabbing onto Brittany's face, keeping her still so she doesn't break the kiss. Brittany lowers hands slowly, and squeezes Santana's ass and pulls the Latina towards her own hips. Santana lets out a little grunt of surprise and lets herself get pulled forward. She slips a hand down and wantonly gropes at one of the blonde's breasts. When she hears Brittany whimper against her lips, she realizes what's happening and takes a step back, letting her hands drop to Brittany's shoulders.

"Woah... Katie's like right down the hall, and I need to start her bath." Brittany pouts and squeezes her hands, which are still on Santana's ass, in an attempt to persuade her to stay where she is.

"Sannnn."

"Come on we can do this later. Go order the pizza!" Santana pecks her on the nose and goes to run Katie a bath. When Brittany comes into the bathroom after ordering the pizza, she finds Santana on her knees next to the bathtub with shampoo all over her hands. She's putting it in Katie's hair and styling it to give the blonde a huge mohawk, all the while telling her a story.

"So, uh, then, super dog stepped in and kicked the bad dog's a-butt and saved the pretty blonde dog's life, and they fell in love and lived happily ever after. Uh the end."

Brittany brought her hand up to her heart, realizing what story Santana was telling her. She thought it was funny that it took over ten years for the Latina to admit her feelings, yet apparently she fell in love with Brittany the day they met, when she kicked a little Noah Puckerman to defend Brittany's honor. She stayed outside the door, so that Santana wouldn't be embarrassed by her presence.

She watched as Santana helped Katie rinse out her hair, and then proceeded to help her put conditioner in too. When she finished, she got up and held up a bug fluffy towel for Katie to step in. She wrapped in around the little girl and kissed the top of her head before sending her out to put her pajamas on. Santana stepped out of the bathroom and almost ran into Brittany.

"...how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear the end of the story of how we met." Brittany smirked. "I see you chose to exaggerate some, super dog?"

"How do you even know I was talking about us? And I was heroic. And the kid needs some embellishment in her life or she'll grow up naive and have no friends." Santana shrugged.

"Really now?"

"Mhmm."

* * *

><p>Katie snuggled up next to Santana, who had to sit in the middle of the two blondes, and yawned into her shoulder. Santana turned to Brittany who was completely absorbed in the action movie they picked out, the piece of pizza in her hand completely forgotten.<p>

"Britt." Santana had to nudge her a few times to pull her attention from the TV. "Should we put her to bed now?" Brittany just nodded and turned back to the TV again.

Santana just rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics and picked up the other blonde and carried her down the hall. Santana tucked the small girl in and turned night light on before retreating back to the living room. She finds Brittany still completely engrossed in the movie, and snacking on the final piece of pizza. _God where the hell does she put all this food? If I were to eat half as much as her my mom would be on my ass about diets and exercise and shit_.

Santana plops back down on the couch considerably closer than before. She laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, hoping to get a cuddle out of the blonde. Nothing. She was still super engrossed in the movie.

Santana moved to lay her head in Brittany's lap, rubbing her hand up and blonde's calf. When she didn't get any reaction, she lifted her head so she could look up at Brittany.

"Britt..." She whined while nudging the blonde's arm.

"What?"

Brittany didn't even turn away from the TV.

"You're not even looking at me! You're actually watching the movie!"

"Yeah...?"

"Well when you said we should watch a movie, I thought you meant, ya know, 'pop in a movie,'" She imitated in a sleazy voice, "not like actually watch a movie."

"What? San just wait like two minutes and then we can talk." Santana just threw her hands up and shook her head, opting to move back over to her half of the couch.

* * *

><p>"Okay what's up?" Now that the movie was over, Santana had Brittany's full attention. Santana simply shrugged and mumbled something in response.<p>

Brittany nudged Santana's leg with her foot, "What was that mumble bee?"

"I said I'm sad cause you didn't want to cuddle!" Brittany's eyebrows shot up. Never did she think she'd hear that sentence come out of Santana's mouth.

She crawled over til she was in Santana's lap, "Aw I'm sorry babe," she emphasized with a smirk, "you know how I get with those sci-fi movies. But it's over now, and I'm all yours."

"Yeah?" Santana pulled Brittany in closer. Brittany hummed an affirmation and leaned in to kiss Santana. After a moment she pulled Santana off the couch by hand, and up the stairs.

The Pierce's had a long narrow balcony off of the second story that over looked the backyard and was perfect for sleepovers in the summer. After 8th grade when Brittany broke her arm falling off it, the girls were banned until they could prove responsible. When the were re-allowed up there, they used it to their full advantage, a.k.a. they had a loud drunken dance party (and eventually loud, drunken sex, but Mrs. Pierce need not know that), and were re-banned.

"So how was dinner?"

"Um well you were there Britt... And we got the same thing we always get."

"Yeah but still."

"It was good..."

"And the movie?"

"Too action-y for my taste, but you liked so, that was fine with me."

"You should have told me! But anyways, and the current star gazing?"

"Lovely."

"So two out of three, still a satisfactory third date?"

"Britt any date with you is far beyond satisfactory." Santana nudged Brittany's side and reached her head up to kiss her cheek.

"Hmm then I can go to sleep a happy girl." Brittany winked down at Santana.

"Are you mad that we didn't get to make-out?"

"No, of course not. I respect your little rule." Brittany commented in a slightly patronizing voice.

"Britt i-"

"I know I know, it's only five dates, but I just really doubt that you'll last that long."

"You don't think I can last five dates without sex? Should I extend it just to prove my point?"

"No, no five is fine, if you can last..."

"Oh I can. And after five dates, I'll rock your world baby." Santana said teasingly while stroking her foot up Brittany's leg.

"Ha I love you."

"Love you too Britt."

**Thank you to all who have commented/alerted/favorited, keep it up mothafuckas!**

**and i am all ears for ideas!**

**Also I officially cannot stand ff. net, annoying as fuck**


End file.
